Song of the Siren
by GlambertTheHedgehog123
Summary: A siren walks the streets of Los Angeles, searching for his next victim to maintain his eternal youth. But when he finds out the key to eternal life without fear of death lies within a beautiful mortal, he thinks it's an easy win. Will he succeed or will love change his mind? (A Saulbert FanFic)
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

The fog blanketed the streets of Los Angeles, making visibility limited. The only things that could be seen were the street lamps, which looked like large lightning bugs flying above. A full moon glanced over the city like a hawk, stalking its next prey, and grey storm clouds hovered slowly by, the crackling of thunder begging to escape inside of them. A young couple slowly walks home, a boy and a girl, arm in arm after a night of partying and drinking at a local club. The sound of the girl's heels clicking and clacking against the pavement echoes miles down the street, no other sound to interrupt it. The couple laugh and giggle as they happily reminisce about the fun they've had. Suddenly, the sound of tapping against the pavement is heard behind them and a chilling breeze blows mysteriously from the south.

"What was that?" Gasps the girl as she jumps into the arms of her love. He simply chuckles at his girlfriend's fear and says,

"Probably just a possum," and they continue walking. But the girl is not convinced. She stays close against her lover as she walks, looking back a few times to make sure they aren't being followed. Just when she feels as though she has nothing to fear, a tiny scratch is felt on her ankle and the sound of quick tapping against the pavement zooms past their backs. She lets out a wince and pulls her boyfriend to a stop.

"Johnny, it's not a possum!" She says frightened. "Something's out here and it scratched me!" Her boyfriend laughs and yet again disregards her fears as nothing. Before they begin to walk again, a chuckle in the distance echoes down the street. Now he believes her. The boyfriend grasps his significant other tightly in his arms, hopelessly trying to protect her from any approaching danger. They stand like that for a few moments, surveying the area around them for a possible mugger or worse, but nothing comes. The boyfriend sighs with relief and caresses his girlfriend's cheek to comfort her. She smiles and chuckles, laughing at her foolish and childish fear. The boyfriend laughs too, playfully shoving and mocking his girlfriend to hide his own fear. Suddenly, the lamp light above them shatters to pieces. The couple gasps and covers their heads to shield themselves from the falling glass. The girlfriend clings to her boyfriend as the lamp lights behind and ahead of them all burst, leaving the couple in pitch blackness.

"I'm scared!" Cries the girl into her boyfriend's chest. He sweats profusely and gulps, his eyes darting left and right, as he pets his girlfriend's hair, trying to be the hero.

"I-It's going to be fine," he stutters, not believing his own words, "p-probably just a short in the electrical system." As the girl clings to her boyfriend, something grabs her ankles and pulls her down onto the pavement. She screams as her boyfriend grips onto her hands as tightly as he can, promising not to let her go as she cries. But the force is too strong. Her fingertips slip away from his and he loses his grip. She shrieks as she gets pulled away into the fog by something invisible to his eye. The boy panics and cries out for his girlfriend, her screams dying out in the distance. He runs in the direction he believes she was pulled, hoping to run into her. However, he has no real knowledge of where he's going, nothing but darkness is behind or ahead of him. He pants and his eyes tear up as he screams his girlfriend's name one last time, yet still no answer. He is alone now...or so he thinks. The sound of music catches his ear. It's singing.

"Help!," he thinks, "Maybe they can help me!" He follows the sound of the music, a melodious tone so pure and sweet like rich honey. As he gets closer, the enchanting singing grows louder and louder, his memory begins to fade with the silence. By the time he reaches the source of the sound, he has completely forgotten his girlfriend and why he was chasing the music in the first place. He pants and stares down a seemingly empty alleyway.

"Hello?" He calls, his voice echoing back at him, no response but his own. The boy feels an usual sense of heartbreak and sighs disappointed. However, before he can walk away, a pair of glowing yellow eyes appears out of the darkness. The boy smiles reflexively and takes a step closer. "You're the one who sings, right?" The eyes move up and down, nodding yes to the boy's question. "Then please," begs the boy as he drops to his knees, making him eye level to the mysterious glowing eyes, "come into the moonlight so I can see you." The shadowy figure shakes its head no. "Why not?" Asks the boy in desperation, "You don't have to be scared of me."

"I'm not." The figure's voice is quiet and as smooth as cream, yet deep enough for the boy to recognize it as masculine. The boy tilts his head in confusion.

"Then why won't you let me see you?" A low growl comes from the shadowy figure.

"Then you'll be scared." The boy laughs and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out his iPhone and turns up the brightness all the way.

"With a voice as beautiful as yours, how could anyone be scared?" The boy shines his light in the direction of the figure, giving him a crystal clear view of the figure's true appearance. The creature in front of him is half-formed, a pile of bones and skin. Half of its face is covered with skin that looks like a plastic covering, peeling and crinkling at the edges, while the other half bares no skin at all, nothing but cracked and dusty bone. Two small horns stick out of the creature's forehead, yellow and pointed at their edges. The creatures teeth are exposed on this side, long and sharp enough to cut anything even at the slightest touch. The creature lifts itself up, revealing its skeletal chest, giving view to all its organs twitching as they continue to do their jobs. Wilted black wings that are losing their feathers outstretch from behind the creature's back and a long reptilian tail creeps up beside them. The boy freezes in fear, his body in shock. The creature reaches out its skeletal hand and caresses the boy's cheek gently.

"Told you so." The beast pounces on the boy faster than any living predator could and rips his throat open. Blood spews from the boy's neck and he is killed instantly. The creature tears through the boy's skin and muscle with ease and feasts upon the body without a sound. The creature purrs quietly as its long snake-like forked tongue licks the remaining blood off the bones of the young boy. The creature groans with a smile as the skin on its bones begins to regenerate. The pearl colored bone becomes soft pale flesh and the creature laughs as it feels its powers returning from a long period of weakness. It looks at itself in a nearby puddle and smirks. The creature's red hair sparkles in the moonlight, its newly formed flesh practically glowing. The creature's once bony lips now are perfectly plump pink lips and shrouds of purple and red surround the creature's yellow eyes. It admires its horns, now longer than they once were, and chuckles as it stares down at its new adonis-like body.

"It is so good to be back," it purrs in satisfaction. The creature steals the clothes of the young boy and puts them on to cover its naked body. It winces and groans in agony as it disguises its unnatural features. Its horns hide themselves inside his forehead, its tail vanishes inside its body, the black, now newly formed, wings push themselves deep inside the creature's back, the creature's red hair turns black, and finally, its skin turns a normal shade of caucasian. The creature smiles and twirls, admiring its new youthful self. "It's been so long," it says looking down at its hands, "now the feed can begin again." The creature clenches its fists tight and looks up, kicking the bones of both the boy and the girl underneath a nearby dumpster. It walks ahead along the same street the couple once walked upon on their way home, never to arrive. The creature hums a tune only it knows as it walks, a tune it has repeated several times before to lure unsuspecting passers by into their doom. It was weak before, but now it has all the power it needs to feed upon the naive and the innocent.

That is the life of this creature, one of many names throughout many lifetimes. The boto, the demon, the incubus, the siren. No matter what name this creature takes, it lives for the same purpose. An eternal lifetime of feeding and bloodshed to maintain its youth and satisfy its vanity. For thousands of years, nothing had existed to stop this creature...until now.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The creature awoke from his slumber, stretching his muscles and yawning like a child. Sleeping on a park bench all night will do strange things to your back. He rubbed his eyes and winced as the light from the sun stung his retina.

"Stupid sun," he groaned, "I'm up!" The creature sat up and dusted dirt off his stolen outfit. He used his highly advanced eyes to scan the park around him, searching for a possible threat or meal. Nothing interesting caught his eye. He shrugged, stood up, and started walking out of the park. He passed by the stores of L.A., marveling at the beauty and the fragility of everything. He smirked at the thought of the people inside each store, mindlessly taking pleasure in material possessions, not even caring that their lives could end in a second. The creature was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of barking all around him. People passing by were gripping onto the leashes of their dogs as he passed, trying to maintain control of their adorable dogs turned vicious. The creature raised his eyebrow at the owners, who were giving him apologetic looks as their dogs snarled and foamed at the mouth, trying to bite and scratch the creature.

"Heal!" Cried the owners as they pulled the dogs away, who were relentless to try and fight. The creature smirked and blew kisses to each dog he passed, laughing at how oblivious the owners were to how close danger was.

"I love animals," the creature chuckled to himself as he continued to strut down the streets of Los Angeles. He stopped in front of a small shop that sat upon a dark street corner. A fluorescent sign creaked as the summer breeze rocked it back and forth.

"Katrina The Mystic," it read, "Tarot Card and Psychic Readings." The creature rolled his eyes and pushed open the door, causing a wind chime to shake and cling as he entered. The shop was candlelit, giving it a very eerie atmosphere. The walls and floor were a dark violet color, and trinkets such as skulls and voodoo dolls were hung up like trophies. The whole place smelled of incense and a trail of green smoke led into a deep section of the shop. At the center of the shop was a grand round table with a lavender table cloth, at it's center was a crystal ball, smoke twisting and twirling inside of it.

"Who goes there?" A tall woman, looking about the age of 50, came out of a back room whose door consisted only of strands of beads hanging from the ceiling. She had a mop of curly ginger red hair upon her head and she was wearing large round spectacles that made her eyes look huge. Upon her skinny fingers were rings of various jewels and gems with one large golden earring hanging down from her left ear. She was dressed in a long purple velvet frock that tightened around her waist to make her appear even skinnier than she already was. The creature snickered and took a seat at the grand table, crossing his legs and placing his hands on his knees.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me, Katrina?" Katrina gasped and adjusted her spectacles, her massive eyes widening in awe.

"Lucifer? Is that you?" The creature smiled, showing off his long sparkling fangs.

"So you do remember me," he said, "I was afraid you'd become forgetful in your old age." Katrina laughed wheezily and walked over to the creature.

"My old age? You're almost 3,000 years old!" Lucifer giggled and winked at Katrina.

"I told you, I'm not a day over a thousand." The two laughed then Katrina placed a deck of tarot cards on the table.

"I see you've feasted," she said as she laid the cards down flat across from them, "You look almost as beautiful as an angel."

"Oh stop," giggled Lucifer, "you're going to make me blush." Katrina rolled her eyes, then shut them as she took a deep breath. Lucifer raised one of his eyebrows at Katrina and looked down at her table. "I see you have retained your powers over the future. You have the cards all set up before I could tell you why I was even here."

"Oh, I know why you're here," said Katrina, placing her spectacles on her frock, "I foresaw your arrival in a dream a few nights ago. Unfortunately, my dream did not have a time frame for when you would arrive."

"I'll try to find a shirt that has the date on it next time." Katrina gestured toward the upside down tarot cards that laid upon the table.

"You know the routine, Lucifer," she said, "Wave your hand across until three cards have been chosen." Lucifer's nodded and waved his perfect hand across the row of cards. Before he reached the end of the row, one of the cards jumped up from the table and stuck to his palm. Katrina took the card and placed it in her lap. "Past." Lucifer continued to move his hand across the tarot cards, this time in the opposite direction. When he reached the middle of the row, another card sprang up and attached to his palm. Katrina quickly snatched the card and put it in her lap. "Present." Lucifer's hand was shaky this time as he waved it across the row of cards. He moved slowly as he waited in suspense for the last card to jump up. Right before he finished going over the row, the third card floated up slowly and pressed itself into Lucifer's palm. Lucifer yelped as the card burned through his skin. He shook his hand up and down in an effort to get the card off of him. Katrina, almost without moving, snatched the card off of Lucifer's palm and rested it on her lap. "Future."

Katrina waved her hands and the cards piled themselves back into a pile and set themselves aside. She raised her hands up and the three cards chosen by Lucifer levitated off of her lap and onto the table. "Now," she said softly, "let's see what the cards have to say this time." Katrina closed her eyes for a moment, then when she opened them, they were glowing all white. Her eyes themselves were not visible, it was like her eyes were made up of nothing but light. Her hair was rippling as if it was being moved by an invisible breeze and the crystal ball in the center of the table began to glow as the cards circled them. The first card floated above the crystal ball, while the others continued to rotate around it.

"_Your first card will tell me the past," _said Katrina, her voice now echoey and loud, _"Lots of loves that did not last." _Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"This is the boring part," he crossed his arms and sat back into his chair, uninterested in what Katrina had to say.

"_YOU WILL LISTEN!" _She boomed, pointing her skinny index finger at Lucifer's face. Lucifer's yellow eyes widened and he was taken aback by Katrina's reaction. "_DO NOT MAKE ME MAKE YOU NOT OUT OF VOLITION!" _Lucifer groaned and sat up.

"Fine! Just get it over with..." Katrina smirked and continued with her reading.

"_Tears of sadness, screams of fear, loneliness that plagues the years." _The tarot card flipped over to reveal a picture of a crying young man on his knees, his face covered by his hands, wearing nothing but a shendyt, and a dead young man on the ground beside him. Flames were surrounding the crying man and red evil eyes were painted above it all. Lucifer growled as a memory flashed in his mind.

"_Jibade!"_

"_Hasani, you must run!" _

"_I won't leave without you!" A loud slicing sound is heard and blood splatters against the floor. "No! Jibade!" Loud sobs and __inconsolable __crying echoes throughout the halls._

Lucifer snarls, his eyes glowing bright red, and the tarot card bursts into flames. "Okay," he said angrily, "the past is over and done! Enough with your mind tricks, witch! Just get on with it, Katrina!" Katrina smirked a little.

"Hmm, very well." Katrina cleared her throat and once again, resumed her reading. The second tarot card rose above the crystal ball.

"_Your present tells me something you'll enjoy, a powerful magic within a mortal boy." _

"Ooo!" Said Lucifer excited. "Do tell!"

"_You long for eternal life, one bite of him, you'll be rid of your strife." _Lucifer's eyes brightened up and a smile painted itself onto his face.

"Eternal life? You mean, without having to worry about aging?! Excellent! Just tell me where to go and I'll-"

"_Halt, demon! I'm not done! This mortal boy will not be easily won!" _Lucifer stood up and crossed his arms.

"Do you doubt my powers?"

"_That's just it! Don't you see? This mortal will be immune to thee." _Lucifer laughed and placed his hand on his chest.

"No one is immune to me! I mean, look at me." Katrina chuckled and floated toward Lucifer, flipping over the third tarot card.

"_In order to get what you want, you must win him without a flaunt, of your powers for he will only respond, to a loving heart and a genuine bond." _Katrina floated the second card over to Lucifer and it landed in his arms. The tarot card had a picture of a blonde tan and handsome young man with beautiful cerulean eyes. He had model-like features and he looked European, but Lucifer couldn't place what country. Lucifer licked his lips, his mouth salivating at the thought of feasting upon the young man's beautiful skin.

"I can't wait to get started. Thanks, Katrina. I have what I need."

"_A word of caution before you part" _said Katrina, placing her hand on Lucifer's shoulder, her voice returning to normal, "Beware this mortal, Lucifer. He'll steal your heart." Lucifer sniggered and moved Katrina's hand off of him.

"No mortal can steal my heart. I am Lucifer, the most irresistible siren to ever walk the mortal plain. You must've drank too much this morning, dear, because I'll have that mortal's heart comfortably between my teeth before he could ever steal mine." Lucifer shoved the tarot card into his pocket, turned away from Katrina, and left her shop in a huff. Katrina levitated the final tarot card in her hand and stared down at the picture. She laughed softly and beamed brightly.

"No mortal, he says...Oh, how I wish you could see the future, Lucifer."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lucifer growled in anger as he exited Katrina's shop. "Who does she think she is?" He grumbled. "She thinks she's so smart, speaking in riddles. She doesn't know anything! Now, where's this stupid mortal at?" Lucifer pulled the tarot card out of his pants pocket and flipped it over to the front. An address inscribed itself at the bottom of the card. 4112 Madison street, Fashion District. "Fashion district?" Lucifer chuckled. "This should be interesting." It took Lucifer about 15 minutes to walk to the correct address. He longed to just use his wings and fly there in a matter of seconds, but he had to remain in cover to avoid attention. The address led him to a Coco Chanel clothing and product emporium. Lucifer looked through the display window to see if the mortal was inside, but all he could see was a brunette girl about the age of twenty behind the counter. He groaned and moved to the other display window, where he scanned the inside of the shop thoroughly, memorizing every corner, door, rack, and shelf. He saw a young man inside, but it wasn't the one he was looking for. This young man had blonde hair with bangs that covered one of his eyes. He was rather short, but not too short, and had tattoos up and down his arms. He was also wearing heavy black eyeliner. Lucifer felt his stomach growl and put his hand on his waist to stop it. Suddenly, he gasped with delight. Out of the back room, the handsome mortal Lucifer was looking for appeared. He was wearing tight black jeans and a tight black short sleeve shirt, just like the other people behind the counter, making Lucifer assume it was the uniform.

"There you are," whispered Lucifer, licking his lips with his long forked tongue. "Now, how can I get close to you?" Lucifer focused his eyes on the glass instead of the inside of the store and saw a "Help Wanted" sign in the corner. He chuckled with a smirk. "This is almost _too_ easy." Lucifer removed the sign from the glass, but before he went into the store, he changed his eye color from a dangerous yellow-red to a calm light blue. "That's better," he said with a smile and walked into the store. The employees behind the counter all turned their heads at once to look at Lucifer, who was posing in the most casual sexy pose he could think of against the doorway.

"C-Can I help you, sir?" Said the girl, completely mesmerized and confused at the same time. Lucifer flashed her a flirtatious smirk and walked toward the counter.

"You most certainly can, darling." He said, placing the "Help Wanted" sign on the counter. "I'm here for the job." The girl huffed and took the sign.

"It's actually not that simple," she said. "You need to apply and get an interview with our manager." Lucifer's face went from flirty to annoyed in a split second.

"Well," he said, impatience in his tone, "who do I talk to for an interview?" The blonde boy raised his hand.

"That'd be me." Lucifer chuckled to himself and moved some stray hairs behind his left ear.

"Perfect!" He said with fake enthusiasm. "Let's get started, shall we?" The blonde boy nodded and rested his elbows on the counter.

"So, uh, have you ever-"

"Wait," Lucifer interrupted, "do you mind if we do this somewhere private?" The blonde boy tilted his head in confusion.

"Why? It'll just take a minute." Lucifer scowled at the girl next to the blonde boy, making her jump a little in surprise, then he looked back at the blonde boy with a sad expression.

"W-Well," he said, with fake timidity, "I just get really shy around others when sharing my personal information. It makes me anxious." The blonde boy looked at the girl next to him. She didn't look convinced, and from her body language Lucifer could tell she was his girlfriend.

"I guess I could take you in the inventory room and we could do it real quick."

"Poor choice of words there," Lucifer winked at the blonde boy, who blushed immediately, his girlfriend's jaw hitting the floor in irritated shock. "Lead the way." The blonde boy nodded and took Lucifer into the back room.

"So," he said, clapping his hands together, "let's start with the basics. What's your name?" Lucifer thought about it for a moment.

"Oh shit," he thought, "do I use my name? No, I can't do that...what if one of them gets wise..."

"Um," he said, "my name is..." Lucifer quickly tried to think of a decent name he had heard from stories of this century, or at least one the mortals would recognize as good and not evil. "Adam," he said, remembering the bible story, "my name is Adam." The blonde boy nodded.

"That's a cool name," he said, "Mine's Tommy. That girl outside is named Angela and the other guy who works here is named Sauli. He gets pissed if you pronounce it wrong, so in order to remember it I'd try to think of a female pig and Bruce Lee." Lucifer, or Adam as he now went by, chuckled and pinned Tommy to the wall beside them.

"You know," he said seductively, running his finger down Tommy's chest, looking him straight in the eyes, "you're really funny." Tommy blushed bright red and gulped.

"T-Thanks, but you're k-kinda freaking me out, man." Tommy tried to push Adam off of him, but Adam was too strong. He held Tommy's arms down and his reptilian tail crawled down from under his pant leg to wrap around Tommy's feet, restricting movement. Tommy was about to yell for help, but Adam rapidly covered his mouth before he could. The door to the back room shut and locked tight by itself, as if it was pulled by an invisible force, and the lights above them burst so that there was a single spotlight on Adam and Tommy.

"Hush now, mortal," said Adam, his eyes turning a dark yellow-red, his voice slowly transitioning into a deep, doubled, and demonic one, "Struggling is pointless, and I don't have time for games." Adam removed his hand from Tommy's mouth and squeezed his throat in a tight grip so he couldn't make a sound. Tommy's throat bruised dark violet as Adam pulled him close so that they were a lips distance away. Tommy gasped for air, clawing at Adam's hand in an effort to release his grip, but to no avail. "Stop fighting it, Tommy," growled Adam in his new monstrous voice, "you know there's attraction between us. How 'bout a kiss?" Adam opened his mouth, baring his fangs and exposing his several layers of teeth. His tongue whipped back and forth across Tommy's lips, Tommy petrified in absolute fear. Adam inserted his long snake-like tongue into Tommy's mouth and pulled him into a sloppy, yet enchanting kiss. Tommy tried to fight it at first, but then, he slowly gave in and even purred with pleasure. Tommy's hair slowly transformed from blonde to violet, the bruise fading the darker his hair got. Once his hair was completely changed, Adam pulled away from Tommy, who was smiling dazedly and sighing in bliss. Adam smirked, showing off his knife-like teeth, and placed Tommy down on the floor. Adam quickly hide his demonic features and returned to his mortal form.

"So," he said with a smile, "did I get the job?" Tommy nodded and rose to his feet, stumbling a little as he did.

"You can have whatever you want." Said Tommy, practically drooling over Adam. He handed Adam a name tag and uniform he got from behind him, then hugged Adam tight. "Welcome to the team." Adam tapped Tommy's nose coquettishly.

"You're too sweet," he said, then pushed Tommy away from him, "Now get off of me. I have business to take care of." Tommy swooned and followed Adam out of the backroom like a lost puppy. Angela walked up to Tommy, her expression filled with concern.

"Tommy? Is everything okay?" Tommy didn't take his eyes off of Adam. He sighed happily and practically melted on the store counter.

"Everything is just perfect, Ang. Absolutely perfect." Angela ran her fingers through Tommy's hair.

"When did you have time to do this? You were only in there for like, five minutes."

"Adam did it for me," replied Tommy, "I've always wanted it to be purple and he showed me a quick way to do it. He's _so _nice." Angela looked over at Adam, who was in the corner of the store changing into his uniform.

"He's something all right," she grumbled. "Baby, if something's off with him, you lemme know, okay?" Tommy nodded.

"Okay, but that won't be an issue. He's really cool." Angela rolled her eyes and walked into the back room. She gasped as she saw pieces of broken light bulbs everywhere and paint from the wall chipped off.

"What the hell happened in here?" As Angela began to sweep up the broken glass, choosing to ignore the strange circumstances around her, Adam finished getting dressed and admired himself in a nearby wall mirror.

"Phase 1 is already complete," he said to himself, grinning evilly into the mirror, "Now I just have to get that mortal alone with me. If he's as dimwitted and weak-minded as that Tommy character, I'll have my eternal life and everlasting beauty faster than I can snap my fingers." Adam laughed softly to himself then scurried out of the small dressing area he changed in, ready to approach the precious mortal.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Author's note; I just wanted to point out that for Sauli's dialogue throughout the story I will be making some grammatical errors **_**on purpose**_** because English is his second language, it's not because I don't know how to write. Thanks and enjoy the story :) )**

Adam stood behind the store counter, bored out of his mind, hating every customer that walked in.

"This is so pointless," he thought. "Everyone who walks in takes a look at three things, picks it up, smiles as if they're ready to make a purchase, puts it back, then leaves. I can't take another minute of this!" Adam looked at a young woman who was looking at a perfume set, debating on whether to buy it or not. To satisfy his boredom, Adam glared at the woman, his eyes turning their original yellow-red color. Suddenly, the woman was taken by an uncontrollable desire to buy everything she could afford. She grabbed as many blouses, skirts, shoes, and perfume boxes she could carry off the racks and headed to the counter. Adam perked up with a smile.

"Ready to pay?" The woman nodded slowly with no expression on her face, like a zombie staring at its next meal. Adam chuckled as the woman handed him her credit card, then he swiped it. The card's remaining balance was 50,000 dollars. "Ooo," said Adam quietly, "someone has an excess amount of money. It'd be a crime not to help her." Instead of handing the stony-eyed woman back her credit card, Adam tucked it in the back pocket of his black jeans. He bagged all of the items the woman purchased, then sent her off with a wave of his hand. Adam slapped his butt, pushing the credit card down deep in the pocket where it wouldn't fall out. As he turned around to head for the water fountain in the corner of the store, Tommy stopped him, standing right behind him. Adam gasped and put his hand to his chest.

"Jesus Christ, Tommy! Where the hell did you come from?!" Tommy smiled with infatuation and sighed softly.

"You're even more handsome when you're yelling at me." Adam rolled his eyes, then gave a fake smile.

"Aren't you the sweetest?" He said, ruffling up Tommy's hair, Tommy purring as he did so. "You're like a little kitty, aren't you?" Tommy blushed as Adam played with his hair. The door to the back room opened and Sauli walked out, running his fingers through his sweat soaked hair. Adam's eyes widened and they flashed red for a quick moment. "Tommy," said Adam, pulling Tommy to the side of the store, putting them out of Sauli's sight, but still giving Adam a glimpse of him. "I want you to tell me everything you know about Sauli, okay?" Tommy rubbed his arm awkwardly.

"I don't see why we need to talk about him but..."

"Just do it!" Growled Adam, but Tommy just tapped his nose playfully.

"You're cute when you're angry. Okay, well...I know he's from Finland. Um...He says he likes rock music, but I know he really likes that really pop boyband dance kinda music. I think I remember hearing that his favorite meal is a Southwest Taco Salad...uh...and...oh! I think he told me once that his favorite color is red."

"What about his sexual preference?" Tommy tilted his head in confusion. Adam slapped his palm to his face and grunted in frustration. "Does he like boys or girls?"

"Oh!" Said Tommy laughing softly in embarrassment. "He likes boys. He used to flirt with me all the time." Adam ran his index finger down Tommy's neck, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"I bet it was because he loved how smart you are," said Adam in a sarcastic yet flirtatious tone. He rolled his eyes once more as Tommy beamed with joy.

"You really think so?" Adam sighed in defeat.

"Just tell me what kinda guy he's in to." Tommy went from blissful to irritated in a matter of seconds.

"W-Why do you wanna know that? Who cares what he thinks?" Adam's eyes looked up at the ceiling and he grunted in vexation.

"Will you just tell me? Why does this have to be so difficult?" Tommy looked down at the floor and sighed.

"He likes ordinary guys." Adam looked confused.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"I don't know," replied Tommy timidly, "that's what he told me awhile ago."

"Well you're of no help." Adam moved Tommy out of his way, "I'll go find out for myself." He walked over to Sauli, who was stacking boxes of makeup. Adam fixed his hair quick and cleared his throat. "Ahem?" Sauli, still with his back to Adam, continued to stack boxes, completely oblivious of his presence. "Ahem!" Coughed Adam louder. Sauli still did not turn around. Adam took in more air, but before he could cough again, Sauli said,

"I know that you're there, I am just choosing not to turn around." Sauli's accent was so different and fluid, his words bounced like a song, definitely a Finn for sure.

"Why not?" Said Adam, rubbing Sauli's shoulders.

"Don't touch me like that," said Sauli as he shrugged Adam's hands off his shoulders. "I don't like to be touched by people I don't know." Adam scowled for a moment, then went back to smirking flirtatiously.

"Let's get to know each other then," he whispered in Sauli's ear. The scent of Sauli's cologne made Adam's stomach grumble and his eyes flutter in ecstasy. "Mmm," purred Adam, "I wanna know you really well." Sauli put the stack of boxes he was holding on top of the store counter and looked at Adam, irritation written all over his face. He sighed and put his hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Look," he said, "I could tell as soon as you gave Tommy that sweet and cute act that you are one of those guys that like to get what they want. Well, I'm very sorry, but you will not be getting me." Adam looked appalled, his jaw dropped. No one had ever said no to him before, ever!

"Excuse me?"

"So," continued Sauli, "you will not be touching me or sniffing me or whatever you do. I am flattered, but I wish to be left alone with my work. Kiitos, bye." Sauli gestured for Adam to leave, turned back around and continued to stack boxes. Adam blinked a few times, still trying to process what had just happened.

"Wait...what?" He said, almost without thinking. Sauli rolled his eyes, not even turning around to face Adam.

"Voi Luoja," he said to himself softly, shaking his head. "Go do your work, Adam. Let me do mine in peace." Adam huffed.

"You can't be serious." Sauli groaned, slammed the boxes down on the counter, pulled out a chain of keys from his jean pocket, and went around the counter.

"Angela!" He called.

"Yeah, Sauli?" Angela answered from the other side of the store.

"I'm taking my break right now. I need the fresh air as soon as possible." Angela nodded.

"'Kay, I'll let Tommy know!" Sauli did a quick nod and walked out the door, mumbling to himself in finnish. Adam crossed his arms and snarled, his red eyes glowing with a scowl on his face.

"No one says no to me," he said to himself, his voice distorted and demonic. "You will be mine, whether you like it or not." Adam walked angrily toward the door of the store, the paint on the wall peeling as he passed. Angela turned as she heard the bell on the opening door.

"Hey! Where do you think you're-" Adam walked out of the store, leaving the door to swish back and forth freely. Before Angela could walk after Adam, the door slammed shut by itself, cracking the glass from the center. Angela gasped in fear, putting her hand on her heart. "What the hell?" She turned around to tell Tommy what had happened, but then she noticed the walls. The paint had melted down to almost nothing, bubbling as if they had been boiled off. "T-Tommy?" She said, holding her boyfriend's arm. "D-Do you see that?" Tommy was playing with one of the complimentary employee pens, rolling it back and forth on the counter, daydreaming of Adam.

"See what?"

"The wa-" Angela looked up at the walls and saw that they were perfectly normal, fully painted and unchanged. "B-But they were..." She looked at the door, which looked repaired as well, no streams of cracks.

"You need to relax, Ang," said Tommy, almost in a swoon, "Everything's more than fine." Angela took a deep breath, confused and scared, questioning her own sanity. Had she really seen the walls peel and boil? Did the door really slam on its own? These questions surfaced in her mind.

"Yeah...maybe you're right..." Angela went back to organizing blouses by size, but in her mind she couldn't shake the feeling that maybe she had been sent an omen. She didn't know for what, but the feeling that something terrible was going to happen haunted her for the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sauli sipped a cookie dough flavored latte as he sat down in the window of a Sunset Boulevard Starbucks, looking down at the local newspaper. The headline read, "Two Teenage Lovers Declared Missing After A Night of Partying; Family Refuses To Give Up Search." Sauli sighed as he flipped through the pages.

"Reppana," he said, shaking his head, "they had just started living their lives...mikä vahinko..." As Sauli looked up from his newspaper, he spied Adam sitting in the opposite corner of the Starbucks, staring him down with his deep, liquid eyes. Sauli groaned quietly in frustration and rested his face against his fist. "Jumalanäiti, why won't he just leave me alone?" Sauli wanted to confront Adam so badly, just telling him to go jump in a river or something like that, but he felt it would be best to just ignore him and not risk making a scene.

"He's persistent," thought Sauli with a small smile on his face, "I'll give him that. I should have pretend that I didn't know English so he'd leave me alone. That always worked before." Sauli's eyes found themselves eyeing Adam's neck all the way down to his thighs. "He's quite nice to look at, like, really nice actually." Sauli chuckled at his own thoughts and shook his head, trying to bring himself back to sanity. "Herää, Sauli," He mumbled to himself in Finnish, "Hän ei ole sinua varten..."

"Hey?" Sauli looked up to see Adam standing in front of him, a smoking coffee in his hand. "Mind if I join you?"

"Kyllä."

"Great!" Sauli put his face in his hands as Adam sat down in the seat across from him. "Listen Sauli," said Adam, "you were really quick to judge me earlier and, I gotta say, that really bothered me. Granted, I didn't make the best first impression, but I wanna make it up to you." Sauli gave Adam a skeptical look.

"Make it up to me?" Adam nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

"Mmhmm," he replied, wiping his mouth with a napkin, "I wanna have a do over. Get a chance to show you what I'm really like." Sauli raised his right eyebrow at Adam, still uncertain. Sauli knew in the back of his mind that he shouldn't be so quick to trust Adam, but he still believed that everyone deserved a second chance.

"Alright," he said, "you get one more shot. No more after this, ymmärtää?" Adam grinned and nodded.

"Thank you, Sauli," he rested his hand on Sauli's, "I'm so glad." Suddenly, a chilling sensation ran up Adam's and Sauli's spine. They looked at each other in the eyes for a moment, lost in each other, then they both gasped and moved their hands away.

"You are...so cold," said Sauli, rubbing his hand gently. Adam looked down at his hands, then looked up at Sauli, confused and a little concerned as to what just happened.

"I-I'm sorry," said Adam, "I don't what happened to me...I felt like..." Adam looked up at Sauli and squinted a little to get a closer look at Sauli's face.

"Like what?" Adam shook himself out of his thoughts and chuckled to lighten the mood.

"Nothing, it's not important. Come on, I know this great spot not too far from here where we can go to just talk." Sauli smiled, showing off his crystal white teeth.

"That sound very lovely." Adam smirked and opened the door for Sauli.

"After you?" Sauli blushed lightly and rolled his eyes, shoving Adam out of his way playfully, making Adam chuckle.

"Excellent," thought Adam to himself, "one step closer. This should be finished by the end of the night. Yet, I can't help but wonder, what was that feeling? It was so strange, yet familiar..."

"Are a you coming or we going to stand here all day?" Adam followed Sauli out of the Starbucks, then led him to a small park outside of the city. The sun reflected perfectly over the small lake in front of them, making it shine a perfect shade of blue. The grass was surprisingly green for being so close to the city and the air smelt rather refreshing. "Where did you find this place?" Said Sauli, sitting down on the green grass, running his fingers across the grass, feeling the blades caresses his fingers.

"It's been here for a long long time," said Adam, taking a seat next to Sauli. "It's one of the very first parks established in California. Most people don't remember it's here because of the glamorous appeal of the city, but I come and go a lot. Probably just the groundskeeper and I that still visit it." Sauli laid back on the soft ground, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as he did so.

"Kaunis," he said, "Is beautiful, very beautiful." Adam laid down and turned so he would face Sauli.

"I'm so glad you like it," he said, fluttering his eyelashes flirtatiously to Sauli, who was too busy looking at the sky to notice. Adam growled as he noticed Sauli was too focused on nature to focus on him.

"That's it," snarled Adam to himself, "I'm through waiting. Sauli?" He said, making Sauli turn around and face him.

"I'm sorry," said Sauli, "I just haven't seen real green nature in so long. The city is so dirty sometimes." Sauli laughed and Adam pretended to laugh with him, hiding his impatience.

"Sauli," he said, "can I have your opinion on something?" Sauli shrugged.

"Sure, I guess. What is it?" Adam leaned in closer and cleared his throat.

"It's a song. I wrote it. You see, I uh, have been trying to be a singer and I figured since no one else is around to hear me but you, it'd be a good time to test it out." Sauli smiled a little.

"Okay, let me hear it. Don't be shy, I promise I will not laugh." Adam smirked.

"Perfect." Adam began to sing softly to Sauli, caressing Sauli's cheek gently with his fingertips.

"_Listen, my precious, _

_one so thoughtful and fair,_

_Let me hold you, caress you,_

_kiss your sweet hair. _

_I hear your heart beat,_

_it calls to me,_

_begging me to love you,_

_and feel your heat. _

_Let me take all,_

_your pain away._

_In heaven you'll go,_

_but here, I will stay." _

Adam smirked as Sauli's eyes widened in awe.

"Wow, Adam," he said, "you are truly gifted in vocals!" Adam giggled and licked his lips.

"I knew you would agree." Just as Adam prepared to reveal his ghastly features and gain his immortality,

"But," interrupted Sauli, "that song was not very good. Very, like, plain and sort of sound like Edgar Allen Poe. You have so much more potential." Adam's eyes practically bugged out of his head in shock.

"Y-You...you didn't like my song? How could you not like my song?" Sauli patted Adam's back in a friendly way and shrugged.

"Don't take it personally, I am just giving you my honest opinion. It doesn't mean the song is bad, it just means I do not like it." Sauli checked his watch and gasped. "We're going to be late if we don't leave! Come on, I don't want to get fired." Sauli pulled Adam to his feet and started running back to the city. Adam stood petrified in shock.

"Katrina was right," he thought to himself, "h-he isn't affected by my looks or my song...what makes this mortal so special?"

"Adam!" Adam snapped himself out of it and looked at Sauli, who ran back toward him. "Adam, are you coming?" Adam nodded slowly and gulped, then giving a fake smile.

"Mmhmm, I'm coming. Just lead the way." Sauli smiled and took a few steps ahead, but then turned around. "Oh! By the way..." Sauli smiled a little and looked bashfully at the ground, "I think you were right about me misjudging you, but I'm not fully convinced. We will have to hang out some more." Sauli winked and grabbed Adam's hand. "Now let's go!" He pulled Adam, who was still confused and disorientated as to what was protecting Sauli, back to the store and called for Angela as soon as they walked in together.

"Sauli!" Said Angela as she walked over to him. "Where have you been? You're over ten minutes late coming back from your break! You've never been late before."

"I am very sorry, Angela," he said with concern, almost begging, "I promise it will never happen again! I honestly don't know what was going through my brain."

"It better not happen again, Sauli. Now go back to work." Sauli nodded and quickly ran over to a rack of disorganized clothing and began to sort. "And you," Angela pushed Adam over to a coffee spill in the center of the store, "clean this up right now. I want it sparkling!"

"Who put you in charge?" Growled Adam as he got down and started wiping up the mess. Angela turned her head to look at Tommy, who was standing behind the counter and playing with one of the roses that was on display.

"He loves me," said Tommy, plucking off petals, "he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me!" He swooned and held the stub of the rose close to his heart. "I knew it."

"Tommy's acting weird lately," said Angela sadly, looking back at Adam, "so I'm taking over as manager till he feels better."

"Oh," responded Adam, looking down at the spill to hide his smirk, "how unfortunate." Angela crossed her arms and nudged Adam's butt with the toe of her boot.

"Just clean the spill."

"Aye, Aye, captain." Adam scrubbed the spill in slow circles, formulating a new plan to get Sauli on his side.

"He wants to hang out more," he thought, "that's a start. Now I just have to gain his complete trust, make him love me, then take what's mine."

"Speed it up a little, Adam," said Angela, "The customers are gonna see it if you don't." Adam rolled his eyes and sighed angrily.

"I'm perfectly capable of cleaning it without you watching me!" Angela huffed.

"Fine!" Before she walked away, Angela caught a glimpse of the puddle of coffee. She could see Adam's reflection, his expression showing his complete irritation. Suddenly, the skin on his forehead began to move around and two sharp horns popped out. Angela gasped loudly and lost her balance, almost falling over. "Adam!" Adam grunted and turned around.

"What do you want now?" Angela panted in fear as she stared directly at Adam's forehead. Nothing. He looked completely ordinary. "Hello?"

"I-I'm sorry," she said, "S-Something about your face..."

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." Adam turned around and continued scrubbing the floor. Angela ran into the back room and rested against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Angela?" She said to herself. "I think I'm going crazy..." As Angela calmed herself down in the back room, Adam had his ear rested against the door.

"Hmm," he thought to himself, looking down at his hands, "seems like Sauli's not the only one whose trust I need to survive here..."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After a long day of fighting off her own thoughts, Angela held her clipboard in her hand tight and took one last inventory check before the store closed, trying her very hardest to concentrate. However, it was of no use. All day she had been hearing and seeing things that no one else was. Even now she swore she could feel someone behind her, breathing slowly on the back of her neck. She gasped and turned around, her eyes darting back and forth in search of anything that could justify her feelings. She sighed, an empty room surrounded her and nothing more.

"I must be going crazy," she said, looking down at her watch. "Thank God," she said, "I thought closing time would never come." She hung her clipboard on a rack on the nearby wall and smiled a little, excited that she could now go home and get some well-deserved rest with her boyfriend. Suddenly, the lights above her flickered and a loud crash came from behind her. Angela yelped and jolted around, her heart racing and adrenaline peaking. The sound of scratching across the floor was coming from a few feet in front of her. Bravely and rashly, she moved toward the scratching, her vision blurred by the flickering lights, the scratching becoming clearer as she approached. Suddenly, something brushed against the toe of her shoe. With a shriek Angela jumped back and fell onto a nearby shelf, knocking over a few papers and boxes. Just then, the lights stopped flickering and Angela was able to observe the atmosphere. An old and rusted paint can laid on the floor a few feet in front of her, slowly rocking back and forth, making the scratching sound she had heard earlier. Angela chuckled a little with a blush, feeling silly for her reaction and began putting the fallen objects back on their shelves. Angela laughed to herself once more and shook her head.

"Seriously, you need this weekend more than anything, Angela." Angela giggled with a smile and turned around. Adam was standing directly behind her, eye to eye. Angela gasped, her eyes growing wide in shock. She put her hand to her neck almost impulsively to feel her pulse, making sure her heart didn't stop.

"I'm so sorry! Did I scare you?" Said Adam innocently. Angela sighed as her breath returned to her.

"Y-Yes," she said, "What are you doing back here?" Adam moved a stray piece of hair out of his face.

"Oh, well, I heard you yelp and I thought I'd go and see if you were alright. I figured it'd be my duty as a good friend to protect you or help you if something bad happened. You know, 'cause you and me are such _good_ friends who can trust each other."

"Uh," said Angela, a little puzzled, "well, thanks, I guess. I'm fine though. I thought I saw something, but it was just my imagination playing tricks on me." Adam smirked and chuckled to himself. "What's so funny?" Said Angela irritated. Adam's face immediately snapped back to a normal, happy, affect.

"Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking of something funny Tommy told me earlier." Angela rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Right now I need you to tell Tommy to lock up the store so we can all go home. On Monday I want you in by 6:00am, no later, got it?" Adam chuckled once again and said with a smile,

"I get your the acting manager and all, but I really don't like being told what to do. You could just ask politely."

"Well, I'm your boss now. It's my job to tell you what to do, but if you keep it up with that attitude of yours, I won't be for much longer, understand?" Adam rolled his eyes.

"Yes, ma'am!" He said enthusiastically, putting back on his face smile, masking his complete and utter hatred toward Angela, "Consider it gone!" Angela giggled and patted Adam's shoulder.

"That's more like it," she said, then walked out of the inventory room. When he was sure she was gone, Adam growled intensely and his eyes glowed yellow.

"Oh, I just can't wait to sink my teeth into you, you nagging bitch!" The lights above him burst out, shrouding the room in darkness. "Ugh," groaned Adam shaking his head, "I can't take another day of this. I need to ingest this mortal tonight. If I have to come back here my head will explode!" Adam rubbed his temples and exited the back room, thinking of the fastest way he could escape the torture of acting mortal.

"Okay everyone," said Angela, "the weekend has finally come! So let's all go home and relax for a change." Sauli laughed with Angela while Tommy just stared in Adam's direction with a smile on his face.

"Home..." thought Adam with a gasp. "Where am I going to stay? I can't sleep on a park bench again!"

"Uh, excuse me?" said Adam, making everyone turn just as they were about to leave. "I have a problem." Angela raised her eyebrow.

"What's your 'problem'?"

"Well," said Adam looking down with a pout, "you see, last night my home was...um...destroyed in a horrible fire and now I have no where else to go." Angela crossed her arms and gave Adam a look of disbelief.

"How'd the fire start?" Adam sniffled and said dramatically,

"Oh, it was just awful! Faulty wiring on one of my plugs sparked and lit my curtains on fire. It spread like wildfire! It was so scary!" Angela looked at Tommy.

"You can't honestly be buy-"

"That's terrible!" Cried Tommy running over to Adam's side and squeezing his chest in a tight embrace. "You poor thing! That must've been so hard for you to lose everything in a matter of moments! Where did you sleep last night?" Adam wiped his nose with a handkerchief he pulled out of seemingly nowhere and whimpered.

"O-On a p-park bench." Tommy's jaw dropped to the floor and his head jolted to Angela. Angela scowled at Tommy and shook her head no.

"You can come live with Angela and I!" Said Tommy to Adam, ignoring his girlfriend. Adam smiled bright and caressed Tommy's cheek, making Tommy's eyes flutter and purr with delight.

"You would do that for me? Oh, I could just kiss you!" Angela's eyes widened and she sprinted in between Tommy and Adam, holding them apart with her hands.

"No!" She said loudly, then blushed with embarrassment. She cleared her and stood up straight. "I mean, uh, no. You _cannot_ come and live with Tommy and I." Tommy frowned.

"But Ang," he said, practically whining, "Adam needs help!"

"Yes," replied Angela, "but it's help we cannot provide. Our apartment is only built for two people so we just don't have the room."

"But what about Adam? Where will he stay?" Angela bit her bottom lip to prevent her from saying what she wanted to say, then a lightbulb went off in her mind.

"He'll stay with Sauli!" Sauli shook his head in disbelief, his pupils shrinking as his eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" He said astonished. "Why will he stay with Sauli?" Angela pulled Sauli aside and sighed.

"Look, I don't mean to throw this at you, but I can't have him stay with me. I don't want him near Tommy."

"So you are just going to volunteer me? I don't want a houseguest!"

"You know him best, though." Sauli scoffed.

"Spending an hour together is not knowing someone! I know nothing!" Angela rolled her eyes.

"Just do it, or you're fired." Sauli's jaw dropped in shock.

"You cannot be serious! This is not fair!" Angela gave Sauli the most serious look possible, her eyes staring directly into his soul. Sauli grunted in anger and crossed his arms. "Hyvä!" Angela smirked and nudged Sauli's arm playfully.

"Thanks," she said with a wink and opened the exit door for Tommy, "Don't hate me forever." Sauli grumbled to himself in Finnish as he watched Angela and Tommy leave. Adam smiled devilishly to himself with a small chuckled as he eyed Sauli's body. He approached Sauli and gave him a small tap on the shoulder.

"Hey," he said sweetly, "I guess you and I are going to be roommates?" Sauli reluctantly nodded and took his car keys out of his pocket.

"I guess we are. However, I will tell you the rules I want to lay out when we get in the car." Adam nodded.

"Whatever you say, handsome." He winked at Sauli, who blushed lightly and looked away quick.

"Yeah, rule number one is no more doing that to me." Adam giggled softly with a bright smile, showing off his perfect pearly white teeth.

"You're so funny! I like that." Sauli smiled a little and shoved Adam jokingly.

"Shut up or I will push you out the glass window!" Both of them laughed as they exited the store, Sauli locking the door behind them. He pressed a button on his keys and the red lights of a silver porsche beeped twice.

"Hmm," said Adam, running his fingers delicately across the hood of the car, "nice car. You must have a lot of money to afford one." Sauli waved that comment off with his right hand.

"Pfft, no," he said, "I got this a while ago. It was a gift from rakkauteni." Adam raised his left eyebrow at Sauli in confusion.

"Raka-what-now?" Sauli looked down at the car door handle and smiled, his cheeks turning red as he did so.

"My boyfriend," he said, "it was a gift from my boyfriend."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Boyfriend?" Said Adam as Sauli opened the car door for him.

"Yes," replied Sauli with a blissful sigh, "He is the greatest." Adam raised his right eyebrow and crossed his arms at Sauli, who got into the driver's seat beside him.

"Oh really?" Sauli nodded once again and turned his key, starting the car.

"Absolutely," Sauli giggled as he drove down the street. Adam rolled his eyes and fixed his hair in the mirror above his seat.

"What's his name?"

"Why do I have to share my personal business with you?"

"Fine," said Adam shrewdly, applying cherry lip gloss to his perfectly plump lips, "I don't really care. I was just trying to make decent conversation." It was Sauli's turn to roll his eyes.

"You are a jerk."

"Sticks and stones, love" replied Adam as he put on a pair of dark black Michael Kors sunglasses. Sauli groaned in frustration and shook his head as he focused his full attention on the road. Adam hummed softly to himself as he dug through Sauli's glove compartment.

"Hey!" Said Sauli, still focused on the road, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing important," answered Adam as he rummaged through Sauli's papers, "Ooo!" He exclaimed as Sauli slowed the car to a stop at the red light. "Is he the 'greatest'?" Adam pointed to a tall and skinny brown haired man with brown eyes in a photo he found in the glove box. His legs weren't very built, but he had muscular arms. His eyes were a dark brown with tints of light brown in them.

"Give me that!" Said Sauli as he reached for the picture. Adam snickered and pulled the picture just out of his reach.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sauli," He said, "you need to focus on the road."

"I swear if you do not give me that right now I will-" A loud beep from behind them made Sauli jump and turn his eyes back on the road. He quickly drove ahead and turned onto a street leading out of the city.

"Now," said Adam as he ran his index finger up the side of Sauli's neck, "you never answered my question. Is the guy in this picture your boyfriend?" Sauli sighed in defeat.

"Yes, that's Mika." Adam chortled with laughter.

"Mika? That's a boy's name?" Sauli growled and was practically grinding his teeth in anger.

"It's Finnish! Now stop mocking my boyfriend or I _will_ pull over and leave you to rot on the streets! Got it?"

"Ooo," said Adam sassily, "a threat! I'm _sooo_ scared." Adam flicked Sauli's nose, which only made Sauli angrier. He grumbled to himself in Finnish as he pulled into the large garage of his home. Adam lifted his sunglasses up and his jaw dropped at the sight of Sauli's large house. It looked almost like a mansion! "Do you live here or is this the Queen of England's summer home?" Sauli chuckled and pulled his key out of the ignition.

"This is Mika and I's home. Before we left Finland, his mother and father gave us as much as we needed to buy a home. The Euro is worth double in the United States so we could afford a nice place like this." Adam slammed his car door shut and walked over to Sauli.

"So," he said, "are you gonna be a good host and show me around?"

"Look," replied Sauli, "if you are going to be living here, you need to be respectful. I want to _try_ to be your friend, but you are making it very hard to like you. Just, promise me if you are going to stay here you will be on your best behavior? As a friendly favor?"

"Ugh," thought Adam, "this friendly shit is driving me insane! No one can say I didn't suffer for my own existence." Adam smiled a bright fake smile and giggled.

"Of course, Sauli," he said, batting his eyelashes, "anything for you." Sauli blushed a little, smiling as he looked at the ground, then he shoved Adam's arm playfully and knocked on the front door.

"Vauva? Minä, Sauli!" The door opened and the tall male from the photograph stood before them. He was wearing a lime green t-shirt with a pair of denim shorts on. Adam eyed him carefully, making a mental note of everything and filing it away for later, just in case. "Mika!" Sauli wrapped his arms around Mika's neck and kissed his lips passionately. Mika, however, did not move. He just stared at Adam without a single blink.

"Sauli," said Mika, his voice deep and his accent thicker than Sauli's, "who is this?" Sauli frowned a little.

"Uh, well," mumbled Sauli, "he's going to be...living with us..."

"What?" Said Mika, clearly aggravated.

"Adam," said Sauli, "go inside please. Mika, I will explain everything, but let's go in our room, ok?" Mika scowled at Adam as he watched him strut into his living room. Sauli pulled Mika into their bedroom, which was a little down the hall from the living room. Once he heard the door close, Adam took the opportunity to look around. He glanced at the photos of Sauli and Mika and others hung along the walls and smirked. From the photos, you could tell Mika and Sauli did everything together, hand in hand.

"How quaint," he said. "Looks like they have an adorable little love." Adam laughed, then noticed something interesting in another photo. Sauli was resting his head on Mika's shoulder, but his eye looked dark. "Hmm," said Adam as he continued onward through the hall. Again, another strange trait on Sauli. This time, he had a bruise on his arm. And in another, he had two bruises on his leg.

"That's interesting..." thought Adam to himself. Then, before he could continue snooping around, he heard a loud bang from the other room. He followed the sound of muffled shouting to a room with a red door. He put his ear to the door and could hear Sauli from the other side, speaking loudly in Finnish.

"Mika, my love," said Sauli in Finnish, "don't get upset. It wasn't my choice I-"

"You what?!" Shouted Mika at him in Finnish. "You could've said no! But you'd have to have a spine to do that and YOU DON'T!" Adam heard the sound of glass breaking and gasped.

"Oh my," he thought, "sounds intense. Let's take a peek." He slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door ever so gently so that it opened without a creek.

"Mika, baby," said Sauli, rubbing Mika's shoulders, "please calm down. It won't be long, I promise. Angela would've fired me if I didn't acce-"

"Don't give me your shitty excuses!" Mika turned around and slapped Sauli across the face, the loud clap making Adam jump in surprise. The force of the blow knocked Sauli down on the bed, his hands covering his face. Sauli whimpered quietly and was trembling in fear. Mika stomped toward the door in rage, making Adam scramble back to the living room before he could be caught snooping. Mika grabbed a set of keys off a coat rack near the front door, left the house, and slammed the door behind him. In the silence of the house, Sauli's crying echoed throughout the halls. Adam slunk through the hallway and into Sauli's bedroom without a sound. Sauli was on his knees, leaning against the bed, his face buried in the comforter. He was shaking as his tears soaked the sheets. Adam sat down on the bed next to him and rubbed his back tenderly.

"You know," said Adam softly, "he doesn't seem like the greatest to me."

"J-Just go away..." sniffled Sauli, his voice muffled by the sheets, "This is a-all your fault..."

"Oh really?" Said Adam sarcastically. "I guess it was my fault you have all those cuts and bruises in your pictures too then, right?" Sauli didn't move for a moment, then he spoke.

"He gets mad...I-It is my fault he gets this w-way. He is wonderful, and kind, and beautiful, but...h-he gets s-so angry..." Sauli sobbed quietly into the sheets and a light went off in Adam's head.

"He's vulnerable now," he thought, "strike while you can." Adam cleared his throat and soothingly pet Sauli's head.

"_When the tears come streaming down your face, _

_when you lose something you can't replace,_

_when you love someone, but it goes to waste..._

_Could it be worse?" _

Sauli looked up at Adam, revealing the black and purple bruise under his left eye. Adam caressed Sauli's good cheek and carefully pulled Sauli closer to his face, singing to him almost in a whisper.

"_Lights will guide you home,_

_and ignite your bones, _

_and I will try..._

_to fix you."_

Adam could smell the blood clotting under Sauli's skin the closer he got. Oh, how it called to him. His pulse raced as Sauli's eyes slowly closed and the tip of his nose touched Adam's. Adam licked his lips with his long forked tongue and smiled bright, his fangs exposed and his mouth dripping with saliva like a ravenous pitbull. He opened his mouth wide, ready to bite down on Sauli's perfect, innocent, and injured face. However, just as the edge of Adam's fangs brushed against Sauli's cheek, Sauli turned away and lightly pushed Adam away.

"I can't do this," said Sauli, "T-Thank you for m-making me feel better, but I can't..." Adam groaned and put his hands to his side, his mortal form restored.

"Ugh! Why not? He hurts you, Sauli. But I..." Adam ran his index finger down Sauli's bruised cheek and said with a sinister smile, "I would never dream of hurting you." Sauli looked down and sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"I love him...I know it is crazy, but I do...and even if I didn't...where would I go? We've been together so long...I-I just can't imagine life without him!" Sauli covered his face and sobbed into his hands. Adam wrapped his arms around Sauli into a hug, hiding the annoyed expression on his face.

"I was so close!" Thought Adam. "His throat was bare and ready for the taking and I missed it! Damn that Mika...I almost had him...Damn that Mika just damn him!"

"A-Adam?" Sauli snapped Adam out of his own mind.

"Yes, Sauli?" Sauli held on tight to the back of Adam's shirt.

"P-Please don't tell anyone at work about this...please? Promise me?" Adam rolled his eyes. What made Sauli so sure he could trust Adam's word?

"Okay, Sauli, I promise." Sauli sniffled and hugged Adam tighter.

"Thank you, my friend. Thank you so much." Adam growled to himself, angry that he didn't strike sooner, but then suddenly felt dizzy. He moved Sauli off of him and put his hand to his forehead.

"Ugh," said Adam, his head spinning, "what's going on?"

"Adam?" Said Sauli with concern, "Are you okay?"

"No," said Adam, "I-I feel weak." Adam looked down at his other hand and his eyes widened in shock. His hand was pale white, its skin was wrinkled, and its bones arthritis ridden. He gasped and tucked his hand into his pocket. "Oh no..."

"What?" Asked Sauli in panic. "What's wrong? Do you need help?" Sauli moved closer, but Adam moved back.

"I need to be alone!" Adam ran out of the bedroom as fast as he could and ran into the nearby bathroom across the hall. He locked the door behind him and shut the lid of the toilet, taking a seat on it once it was closed. He panted nervously and took his hand out of his pocket, watching it age right before his eyes. "No," begged Adam as he shook his head, "no, no, no! I need to feed. I need to feed now!" Adam's eyes darted left and right nervously, trying to think of a way to eat without ruining his plans. Adam smirked as the picture of a loyal, skinny, pretty, purple-haired mortal popped into his head. Adam took his stolen phone out of his pocket and dialed Tommy's number, which Tommy himself plugged into Adam's phone.

"Hello?" Answered Tommy.

"Tommy?" Said Adam as innocently and sadly as he possibly could. "It's Adam. I'm _soo_ lonely and I miss you. Please come over to Sauli's right now so I can see you. I need you, kitty." Adam hung up and shoved the phone into his pocket, laughing manically at the thought of fresh blood dripping down his throat.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(Author's Note; Hello readers! I wanted to mention that the song Adam sings to hypnotize Tommy in this part is called Sirens by Cher Lloyd. I thought it was perfect 'cause, you know, he's a siren! Sorry this chapter is so short, but a new one will be up soon. Hope you like it :D )**

Tommy rushed over to Sauli's house faster than any car could travel, which was impressive considering he was traveling by foot. His longtime Angela refused to accept, "Adam needs me!", as a proper excuse to drive him to Sauli's house. Drenched in sweat, he stopped in front of Sauli's door and pounded on the door.

"Coming!" Called Sauli from inside. "Just...give me a minute to...um...j-just give me a moment!" Tommy fidgeted impatiently and hopped up and down, trying to keep his momentum up so he could rush to Adam once inside. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew across Tommy's ear. It carried a small whisper calling,

"Tommy?" Tommy turned his head and looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Adam? Is that you?" He asked in a slight panic. The wind blew by once more, this time more gentle and soothing.

"Yes, Tommy," whispered Adam, his voice crawling into Tommy's ear, "come to me, please. I need you, Tommy. I need you."

"Where are you?!" Tommy ran against the wind and tried to follow Adam's whispers."Here," Adam's weak whisper echoed in his mind, "n-next to the garage. H-Hurry, I feel faint." Tommy ran over to the side of the garage, his head darting from left to right, searching for even the slightest glance of Adam. Then, something grasped Tommy's ankle. He gasped in fear and looked down to see a white, long, and extremely bony hand wrapped around him. He froze in fear, but then was calmed by the sound of Adam's hypnotic singing voice.

"_I carry the weight of you in my heavy heart._

_And the wind is so icy, I am numb._

_I carry the weight of you, heading back to start._

_With the thousand eyes on me, I stumble on..."_

"Adam," moaned Tommy blissfully. With a smirk, Adam released his grip over Tommy's ankle and Tommy began to slowly step toward Adam, who was hiding in the shadows within the alley between the garage and Sauli's home. With a gesture of his long claw-like index finger, Adam called for Tommy.

"_I am tired, I'm growing older,_

_I'm getting weaker every day, yeah._

_I carry the weight of you,_

_I carry the weight of you..."_

With each step forward, Adam took one step back until Tommy was completely under the cover of shadowy darkness. Tommy's eyelids fluttered as Adam's singing surrounded him, echoing through his mind, making it the only thought in his mind. Nothing else mattered to him in that moment. Once Tommy was in a position pleasing to him, Adam walked up to Tommy, staring at him face to face in the eyes. Adam's face was now pale white with purple bags under his eyes, crow's feet, and wrinkles galore. He looked as if he aged almost 50 years. His jet black hair was fading into a blood red at its roots. Only his eyes remained the same. He ran his now skeletal claws across Tommy's cheek. Tommy, too entranced to notice, smiled with a swoon and couldn't keep his eyes off Adam's sapphire eyes.

"_Lay down here, beside me in the shallow water._

_Beside me, where the sun is shining on us still._

_Lay down here, beside me in the hallowed water._

_Beside me, where the silver lining stays until..." _

Tommy purred as Adam ran his claw down Tommy's plump dark lipstick-covered lips. Adam leaned in closer to Tommy, gripping onto his arms tightly and wrapping his scaly tail around Tommy's legs as he did so. There would be no chance of escape. He kissed Tommy's earlobe and sang in an eerie whisper,

"_The siren's calling." _

With animal-like speed and precision, Adam pulled Tommy into a deep and very sexual kiss. Tommy moaned, sticking his tongue into Adam's mouth. With a villainous smirk, Adam dived his lengthy tongue into Tommy's mouth and down his throat, sucking up his very essence. Revealing his layers of razor sharp teeth, Adam bit down into Tommy's face and began to suck the blood from his wound. Tommy, through this entire ordeal, only smiled, blood dripping down his neck, enjoying every minute of his ecstasy-filled kiss. The more of Tommy's blood Adam ingested, the younger he got. His skin began to regain its perfect texture and color, his hair returned to his black color, his fingers and face becoming full and smooth once more. Tommy, however, began to feel weak, his knees losing their strength from the blood loss and his eyes rolling back in a faint. Adam sighed refreshed and let go of Tommy, his monstrous tail and teeth returning to their hiding spots. Adam wiped his mouth with his sleeve and waved his hand over Tommy's face, concealing the scars bruises from his feast. Tommy laid in Adam's arms unconscious, a smile across his face.

Adam chuckled and kissed Tommy's forehead. "Sweet dreams, kitty," he said with a laugh, "You're going to need your rest so you'll be ready for the next time I feed."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sauli rushed downstairs, his face now covered in concealer the same color as his skin. He took one last look in a nearby wall mirror, making sure his bruise could not be seen. He opened the front door only to be surprised that no one was there.

"Hello?" He called, sticking his head outside, looking back and forth. He thought perhaps the visitor just started to leave and wasn't far, but he still saw no one. He shrugged and shut the door.

"Hello, Sauli." Sauli gasped and turned his head to see Adam in the living room with Tommy, who was laying on the couch. He looked severely pale and his eyes were heavy.

"How did you-"

"Well," Interrupted Adam, "I was in the bathroom fixing my hair and makeup, which turned out great as you can tell, when I suddenly heard a knocking at the door. Since you were busy upstairs, I decided to go and answer it myself. I'm sure you can guess who it was." Adam gestured to the sickly Tommy, who gave a small smile and waved to Sauli. Sauli waved back awkwardly, then walked into the living room.

"Okay," he said, "but why does he look like that?" Sauli walked over to the couch and put his left hand on Tommy's forehead. "He's really warm." Tommy giggled and put his hand on Adam's lap.

"That's because Adam gives me a fever," he said in a monotone voice. A little creeped out, Sauli moved away from the couch and sat in the armchair behind them.

"Um...okay?" Sauli turned to Adam, who was feeding Tommy something from a small purple bowl. "Is that soup?" Asked Sauli. Adam nodded.

"Mmhmm! I opened the door and the poor thing collapsed in my arms. He was so weak I had to give him something to keep his strength up, so I made him some soup I found in the cabinet." Sauli raised an eyebrow at Adam.

"You," said Sauli skeptically, "_you_, of all people, carried Tommy into my home and made him soup?" Adam chuckled and nodded once again with a smile as he fed Tommy another spoonful of soup. "And...did you get anything out of this? Did Tommy offer you a favor?" Adam laughed softly and slapped his thigh.

"Oh, Sauli!" He said laughing. "You are too funny! No, I didn't ask for anything in return. I decided to help Tommy out of the goodness of my heart."

"Really?" Said Sauli, "You're truly serious?" Adam nodded and fed Tommy yet another spoonful.

"Of course! I know, I may come off as a little 'self-absorbed', but when it comes to my friends and those I care about, I'll always be there to help." Sauli smiled a little at Adam, his teeth shining with perfection in the light.

"There's more to you than meets the eye, huh?" Adam smirked with a quiet chuckle.

"You have no idea. Hey, I was wondering, maybe later you and I could go out for a refreshing walk together. I know this great coffee shop not too far from here that makes Starbucks look like a dumpster. Interested?" Sauli bit his bottom lip and looked out the window beside him.

"I don't know, Adam...What if Mika comes back and I'm not here? He'll get mad again..."

"Oh come on," said Adam with a friendly smile, rubbing Sauli's knee, "it's not like it'll be a date or anything. Just two friends hanging out together. I swear you'll have so much fun you'll think you've died and gone to heaven! Please?"

"Adam," replied Sauli, "I really don't know. Besides, you have to help Tommy! He looks dead."

"He's not dead yet." Sauli's eyes widened.

"Yet?"

"Yet what?"

"You said 'yet'!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did I heard you!"

"I think I would know what I said, Sauli." Sauli wanted to continue with the debate, but instead he just shrugged it off, thinking that it wasn't that important anyway. "Don't worry about your big brother, Tommy, Sauli," said Adam as he ran his fingers through Tommy's violet hair, making him purr, "he'll be fine." Sauli looked a little confused.

"'Big brother'?" He said. "How did you know my nickname for Tommy?"

"He told me," replied Adam, stroking Tommy's head, "He told me everything about you. Isn't that right, Tommy?" Tommy swooned and looked up at Adam in a happy daze.

"Uh huh." Sauli looked at Tommy slightly annoyed, then looked at Adam.

"Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't tell me."

"You're right," said Sauli, "I would not have. That's because it is _my _business. Not yours, or Tommy's." Adam rose to his feet and hugged Sauli from behind.

"Come on, Sauli," he said, "don't be angry. You still haven't said if you'll hang out with me or not." Sauli rolled his eyes, but Adam persisted. "_Pleeeeeeease?" _He whined. Sauli smirked and bit the tip of Adam's nose, making him blush lightly.

"Fine!" He said with a laugh. "But only because your whine is obnoxious." Adam smiled bright and with a smirk said,

"Then you better go get ready, handsome," and smacked Sauli's ass. Sauli blushed as red as anyone could get and scurried upstairs before Adam could notice. Adam looked longingly at Sauli with a small smile on his face.

"His little run is...actually kinda cute," thought Adam to himself, "And his blush! Uh! It's just too much. He's just so...so very adorable." He let out a small happy sigh as Sauli left his sight, then gasped in disgust and shock at his own behavior and thoughts. He shook himself out of it and put his hand to his head.

"What the fuck was that?" He whispered to himself.

"Oh no," whispered Tommy behind him with a frown. Adam turned around and looked at Tommy, one of his eyebrows raised.

"'Oh no' what?" Tommy looked down at his chest and sighed sadly.

"You like him, don't you?" Adam was appalled by this statement, his eyes wide in horror. He then scowled at Tommy and growled.

"Of course not! Why would you say something so stupid?" Tommy winced and sank into the blanket that covered him.

"I-I don't know...I-It's just t-the way you were looking at him...it was almost like-"

"Shut up!" Shouted Adam, louder than he wanted to. Tommy did as he was told with a frown, heartbroken like a child who had just made their mother cry. Adam panted in anger, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Tommy, darling," he said, caressing Tommy's hair gently, "listen closely, okay?" Tommy closed his eyes in pleasure and purred at Adam's touch. "If you ever, ever, say something like that again to me or to Sauli..."

"Mmhmm," said Tommy, enjoying Adam's touch. Adam then gripped tightly on Tommy's hair and yanked on it hard. Tommy yelped in pain as Adam tugged his hair up so that he was looking into his eyes. They weren't beautiful blue sapphires, oh no, they were red and yellow, like blistering hot flames. Adam spoke with a deep, doubled, and demonic voice.

"...I will hurt you in ways you cannot even imagine. Got it?" Tommy gulped and nodded quickly. "Good boy," said Adam, his voice returning to normal.

"Adam?" Adam turned and looked at the stairs to see Sauli, dressed in ripped dark denim skinny jeans with a loose sleeveless shirt that showed off part of his muscled chest. He had on a pair of new nike sneakers and a gold cross hung over his neck. His blonde hair sparkled in the sunset light and his crystal blue eyes twinkled with pure beauty. Adam smiled involuntarily and strutted toward him sexilly.

"Well, well, well," said Adam, as Sauli reached the bottom of the stairs,"you sure clean up nicely." Sauli blushed lightly and punched Adam in the arm playfully.

"Shut up and let's go." Adam chuckled and shook his head as he watched Sauli's ass as he walked out the door.

"Wait up, handsome," said Adam, "I'm the one who actually knows where we're going."


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Mmm," said Sauli as he sipped from a coffee colored mug, "herkullinen! This hot chocolate is yummy! My tastebuds are dancing with joy." Adam giggled as he noticed the white foam mustache on Sauli's upper lip. "What's so funny?" Asked Sauli in confusion. Adam giggled more and pointed to his own upper lip. Sauli looked down with his eyes, trying to spy the problem. Adam laughed softly and reached over.

"Here," he said with a light laugh, "I got it." Adam ran his thumb gently across Sauli's upper lip with a smile. Sauli blushed lightly and kept his eyes directly on the floor. "There," said Adam as he got the last bit off, "all clean. Now we can see your pretty lip again." Sauli blushed more and chuckled to himself. Adam rested his elbows on the edge of the table and placed his chin on his fists, smiling at Sauli.

"So Adam," said Sauli, looking back up, "why aren't you getting anything?"

"Hmm?" Said Adam, still looking at Sauli's perfectly sculpted face.

"Well," continued Sauli, "you bought so much for me; a coffee cake muffin, macaroons, this delicious cinnamon cream hot chocolate, in yet you haven't touched a thing."

"Oh," said Adam, twirling his finger along the ridges in the wood table, "I'm not hungry. I ate earlier."

"Okay," said Sauli reassured, "say, if it's alright with you, I thought we could go back to that park outside of the city. I bet it's even more wonderful at night than it was during the day. Would that be cool?" Adam pretended to think about it for a moment, then smiled with a nod. Sauli smiled back and practically jumped a little with glee. "Ihana!" Sauli stood to his feet and burped, covering his mouth immediately and making Adam laugh. "I-I just have to run to the restroom for a minute, then we will go." Adam winked at Sauli with a smirk.

"Hurry back," he said in a seductive whisper. Sauli blushed really red and laughed nervously as he stumbled away, bumping into nearby chairs and things on his way to the bathroom. Adam sighed happily as he watched Sauli go, keeping his eyes on Sauli's sexy bum. "Hate to see you go, love to watch you leave." Adam blinked a few times, then grunted as he shook himself of his daze.

"Stop it!" He growled to himself in his thoughts. "Focus on your goal! You're acting like a foolish mortal! Just remember, it's not him you're after, it's the immortality. That's what's making you act this way, so keep it together. It's the immortality, not his crystal blue eyes that...shine like the mediterranean sea, or his neck...that beautiful, manly, muscled neck...Ugh! Fuck!" As Adam struggled to regain his focus, Sauli was in the bathroom trying to do the same.

"This isn't a date," he said to himself as he washed his hands, "It is just a friendly get together with a kind friend. Nothing romantic about that. It's not cheating, it's just hanging out with friends. Besides, Adam is so...so...well...he's just not what I'm looking for in a guy. Not that I am looking! Because I'm not. I love Mika...right? Voi Luoja, Sauli! Lopeta!" Sauli sighed and shook his wet hands in the sink, then he left the bathroom. "Adam?" He said, tapping Adam's shoulder once he reached the table. Adam looked up, a small gasp escaping his mouth. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair and wiped any stray eyeliner marks off his face before he turned to look at Sauli.

"Hey!" He said, rising to his feet, "all set?" Sauli nodded and put his hands in his pocket.

"Mmhmm. You?" Adam nodded and pushed open the exit door for Sauli.

"After you?" Sauli smiled a little, turning away to hide his pink cheeks.

"Kiitos," he giggled softly as he walked out of the cafe. Adam followed closely, keeping a good eye on Sauli as they walked shoulder to shoulder. After a few moments, they arrived at the tiny park just outside the city. Sauli was right, it did look better at night. The light of the full moon made the small pond sparkle and even though they weren't far from the city, it was surprisingly quiet. Sauli sat at the edge of the pond and laid back to look at the dark midnight blue sky. Adam sat next to Sauli and laid back as well. He rested his hands on his chest and glanced at Sauli, who looked a little sad as he stared up at the sky.

"Something wrong?" Sauli sighed and kept his eyes on the sky.

"En tiedä," he said sadly, "I just feel like I'm doing wrong." Adam chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"How are you doing wrong?" Sauli looked down at his feet, then looked back up.

"This," he said, "I feel like this is wrong. Us hanging out..." Adam growled and his eyes flashed yellow-red.

"Because of Mika?" He said angrily. "No use getting upset over that mess, honey."

"Do not call me, honey," said Sauli getting annoyed. "And Mika is not a mess! He's just...complicated. All of him is complicated..." Adam huffed.

"Complicated is not the word I would use." Sauli sat up and threw his hands on his lap.

"Why do I even bother talking to you? You don't understand, no one does, so what's the point?" Sauli readied himself to stand up, but Adam gripped onto his arm.

"Wait!" Sauli froze for a moment and looked at Adam in surprise. Adam quickly let go of Sauli's arm and jolted his arm back. "I-I'm sorry," he said, "I just..." Adam tried to think of something, anything, that would make Sauli stay. "...I do understand. I got upset because...I worry. I don't like hearing that my friends are upset and stuff. Just...don't go yet. I thought we had fun today." Sauli looked back at the city, then looked at Adam. He sighed and laid back on the ground, mumbling to himself.

"Kirota sinun kauniit silmät..." Adam bit his bottom lip when he noticed Sauli still wasn't happy.

"So..." he said, trying to think of something to say, "um...d-do you wanna hear a story?" Sauli turned and raised his eyebrow at Adam.

"A story?" Adam nodded a little.

"Mmhmm, a story."

"Why?"

"I don't know," said Adam, "I was just looking up at that one star," Adam pointed to a twinkling star to the left of the moon in the sky, "and I thought about the constellation it's a part of and the story surrounding the constellation." Sauli looked up at the star with intrigue.

"Really?" He said. "You know the constellations?"

"Yup," said Adam, "and that one...that one's got a powerful meaning to it." Sauli glanced over at Adam, admiring him from a far, then turned on his side to face him.

"What's the constellation's name?" He asked. Adam took a deep breath and kept his eyes on the star.

"It's called Jibade's eye." Sauli tilted his head in confusion.

"I've never heard of that one."

"Of course you haven't," replied Adam, "because it's an ancient egyptian constellation. Most of the stars that were a part of it have already burned out. That's the only one left." Sauli moved a little closer to Adam, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"How do you know this?" Adam chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh...school? Yeah, school. I learned about it back in the day."

"Oh," said Sauli, taking another look at the star. "I'm curious. I want to hear the story of the constellation. Tell me, please?" Adam looked at Sauli, the reflection of the moon shining in his crystal eyes. He smiled and nodded.

"Alright, Sauli," said Adam, slowly wrapping his arm around Sauli, "I just wanna warn you though, it doesn't have a happy ending."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_A long time ago, back in the age of the Egyptian Pyramids, there lived a young Pharaoh named Jibade. He was beloved by most of his people, serving as a kind and just ruler, but because he was so young, many believed that he was too naive for his position. He wore a short black wig that had silver streaks at its tips. His skin was pale, but that made his light blue eyes pop in the light. Because he was a Pharaoh, he was always dressed in golden garbs with black pearl and opal rings. Although the young Pharaoh could have anything he wanted, he longed for companionship. One day, a trader brought in a new lot of slaves into the Pharaoh's palace to barter. As the Pharaoh walked along the line of slaves, examining each one's physical capabilities, one in particular caught his eye. This slave had natural hair that was as black as kohl with skin that was kissed by the sun. His lips were plump like a freshly picked grape and his facial structure was as if an artisan had perfectly crafted it by hand. His face was covered with dirt patches, but that didn't drive the Pharaoh away from looking at the slave's beautiful blue turquoise colored eyes. _

"_Trader," said Jibade, calling to the slave owner, "what is this one called?" The slave owner walked over to the Pharaoh and smiled. _

"_Ahh," he said, "the vendor I picked him up from said he goes by Hasani." _

"_Hasani," said the Pharaoh, lifting up the slave's chin, "such a fitting name." The slave owner noticed the Pharaoh's interest and said with a sigh. _

"_My apologies, your majesty, but this particular slave is not for sale. I have another buyer who has already paid in full that I must deliver him to." The Pharaoh snapped his ringed fingers and two guards behind him dropped two piles of gold in front of the slave owner. _

"_Will this be sufficient pay for this slave?" The slave owner laughed happily as he dragged the bags of gold into his cart and said, _

"_Of course, your majesty! Pleasure doing business with you!" The slave owner gestured to the rest of his slaves to get into his cart and handed the Pharaoh Hasani's chain. "May Osiris be with you, my Pharaoh." Once the slave owner was gone, Jibade lead Hasani into his bedroom tying his chain against the side of his bed. _

"_Leave us," said Jibade, waving his guards away. _

"_Yes, your highness." The guards left the room and Jibade closed the door behind them. He walked over to Hasani and removed the chain from his neck and the rope binding his hands together. _

"_There," said Jibade, "feel better?" Hasani stretched his neck by moving his head around, then bowed to Jibade. _

"_Much thanks to you, oh great and wise Pharaoh. I am eternally in debt to you." Jibade giggled and ran his fingers through Hasani's hair. _

"_Get up, Hasani," he said, pulling Hasani to his feet, realizing how much taller he was compared to him. "I want you to call me Jibade, not Pharaoh." _

"_As you wish, Jibade," replied Hasani. Jibade smiled and caressed Hasani's cheeks. _

"_I like you, Hasani," he whispered in Hasani's ear, "I don't want you to leave my side, understand?" Hasani smiled a little and nodded. _

"_As you wish, Jibade." Jibade and Hasani spent the rest of the evening together, telling each other of their pasts up until their meeting. Hasani explained to Jibade that during his childhood, he was taken from his mother and sold into slavery to a goat herder for years, then eventually was sold to the man Jibade purchased him from to do hard labor. Jibade told Hasani of his father's untimely death, causing him become to Pharaoh at the age of 18. And from that day forward, Jibade kept Hasani with him at all times. He gave him black kohl, eyeshadow, and lip color to wear. He gave him fine garments of gold to wear and jewelry of turquoise to match his eyes to bare on his fingers. He told anyone who asked that Hasani was his own personal indentured servant, but there was more to their relationship than that. As the two became closer, they would spend each night together in Jibade's bed, doing things that were forbidden between someone of high class like Jibade and a slave like Hasani. But they didn't care. They had a strong bond of love, and Jibade knew it needed to be shown. Their night's together would always end the same, with Jibade cuddling against Hasani's chest as he quietly sung him to sleep. One night after a long day, Jibade took Hasani out to his balcony, looking out on the sun setting over the red Sahara desert. _

"_Oh Jibade," said Hasani, wrapping his arms around his Pharaoh, "it's beautiful." _

"_Not as beautiful as you, my desert flower." Jibade kissed Hasani's lips and held his hands. "I have something for you." _

"_Jibade, you shouldn't have. You've already given me so much, I couldn't possibly ask for more." Jibade chuckled and took out a small papyrus box. _

"_Just open it." Hasani took the box and inside was a gold ring in the shape of the Ankh, the cross of life. Hasani gasped and began to tear up as Jibade placed it on his left hand's middle finger. _

"_Jibade," said Hasani, pulling his love into a tight embrace, "it's wonderful, thank you so much!" Jibade laughed and pet Hasani's head. _

"_It was nothing, my love, but that's not all I have to give you." _

"_Jibade, I can't accept more." _

"_This is more than just a trinket." Jibade took out a small vial of ink and a sharp quill. "I want to engrave a symbol of our love on us. Give me your wrist." _

"_I-I don't know, Jibade," said Hasani, "I'm scared." _

"_Don't be, Hasani, it'll be quick. Don't you trust me?" Hasani sighed and with a nod gave Jibade his wrist. Jibade quickly, but with skillfully, engraved the Eye of Horus onto Hasani's wrist. Once he was finished, he did the same with his own wrist. When Jibade looked up, he saw that Hasani had his eyes closed in fear. With a chuckle and a shake of his head, Jibade tapped Hasani's shoulder. "Open your eyes, desert flower." Hasani did as he was told and looked down at his wrist with a smile. _

"_Jibade," he said in awe, "why the Eye of Horus?" _

"_Because," said Jibade as he held Hasani's hands tight, "it will keep us bonded forever and bring us protection from anyone or anything that tries to come between us." Hasani's eyes began to tear up with joyful tears, and with one quick motion, Hasani grabbed Jibade's cheeks and pulled him into a passionate and extremely affectionate kiss. Hasani moaned as Jibade gripped the back of his head and pulled on his hair. Then, as they were about to take it to the bed, the door to Jibade's room flew open and a large group of guards burst in. _

"_It's true!" Cried one of the guards. "The Pharaoh and a slave?! Impossible! This is the work of evil! Get them!" Jibade and Hasani looked at each other, then out of instinct, Jibade pushed a shelf over to distract the guards, revealing a hidden tunnel behind it. _

"_Quickly, Hasani!" He said, grabbing his lover's arm, "this way!" The two ran through the secret tunnel, panting fast, the sound of their breaths and the pattering of their sandals against the ground the only sounds to be heard. The tunnel let out in another bedroom, this one less glamourous, making Hasani assume that this was where the servants were supposed to sleep. A cry from one of the guards could be heard coming from the tunnel._

"_We've got you now!" _

"_Jibade, they're coming!" Cried Hasani in a panic, holding on to his love's hands tightly. "What are we going to do?!" Jibade wasn't panicking. He remained calm and took one deep breath._

"_H-Hasani," he stuttered, "You have to go. Go out that door and run as fast as you can." _

"_No!" Shouted Hasani, "No I won't leave you!" _

"_You must!" Shouted Jibade loudly. "Get out now!" Jibade shoved Hasani away, but Hasani refused to go._

"_No! I won't let them hurt you!" Then, in that exact moment, a guard aimed his spear at Hasani, who gasped and froze in shock at the sight of the guard. _

"_Hasani, no!" The sound of flesh being pierced and blood splatting to the ground shattered the quick moment of silence that befell the room. Jibade fell to his knees, the spear right through his heart. A waterfall of dark red blood spewed out of his mouth as he hit the ground. _

"_Jibade!" Screamed Hasani, dropping to the ground beside his love. The guards, terrified and in shock that they had just murdered the Pharaoh, fled the room shouting, _

"_A slave has killed the Pharaoh!" Hasani, tears filling his eyes, lifted the convulsing body of the dying Jibade, who continued to cough up large amounts of blood. _

"_Jibade," panted Hasani as he held Jibade close, "stay with me, Jibade! Hold on, please, hold on! Don't...Don't leave me." Jibade tried to speak, but only inaudible coughs and mumbles came out of his mouth. He reached out and caressed Hasani's cheeks one last time, then his hand fell limp and his eyes slowly closed. "No," sobbed Hasani, "no, no, no! Jibade!" Hasani shook Jibade's lifeless body, hoping his eyes would open, that he would wake up and everything would be okay, but deep down he knew he wouldn't wake up. Hasani's hands trembled as he rested Jibade's head on his chest, black tears dripping down his cheeks and onto Jibade's forehead as he held him close. Hasani cried hysterically into Jibade's neck, repeating the words, "No" and "Jibade" over and over. Then, he lifted up Jibade's chin so that he could take another look at the beautiful face of his lover. Hasani's short sobs were the only noise in the room. He ran his ringed fingers down Jibade's soft and smooth cheek, wincing in pain. Jibade looked so peaceful...like he was sleeping. Sleeping...Hasani took a breath and began to sing one last lullaby to his love before he rested, his voice as gentle and soft as a whisper. _

"_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fate's design._

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine..._

_What once was mine..." _

_Jibade closed his eyes tightly and kissed the top of Jibade's head as he rested his body on the nearby bed. "Sleep tightly," he whispered, a sob escaping his mouth, "my angel." Jibade fell to his knees and cried at the foot of the bed into the covers. Then, he felt a hand on his back._

"_Poor sweet child," said a strange deep voice. Hasani gasped and looked up to see a shadowy figure standing before him. It was dressed in a black tunic with a belt made of snake skin and a hood covering it's face, allowing only two completely yellow eyes with slit pupils that glew like a snake's. Hasani moved back in fear and put his arm over Jibade to protect him. _

"_Y-You s-stay away from us! I know who you are. You're the evil one, Set. " The figure chuckled and rested its hands in front of its chest. _

"_That is one name I carry with me, but evil is not the word I would use. I like to think of myself as...misunderstood." Set walked over to Jibade's corpse and ran his fingers across his hair. _

"_Stay away from him!" Set laughed and his eyes stared directly at Hasani's, sending a chill down his spine. _

"_I feel pity for you, mortals," said Set, "All you wanted to do was share your love. I guess the guards just...misunderstood." Hasani winced as he rested his hand on Jibade's. _

"_I'd give anything to have him back..." _

"_Hmm," said Set, resting his bony hand on Hasani's shoulder, "interesting that you should say that. Because I just might be able to return him to you." Hasani gasped and looked up at the tall dark creature. _

"_Can you do that?" Set nodded his head slowly and Hasani smiled bright, bowing to Set's feet. "Thank you, oh great and powerful Set. Thank you. I-" Set raised his hand, silencing Hasani immediately. _

"_I said nothing about it being free. There is a price to pay." _

"_I'll pay it, I don't care what it is." _

"_Hmm," said Set intrigued, "you're sure about this? I warn you, the price is very high and damaging to you and those around you." _

"_I don't care what happens to me," said Hasani, looking over at Jibade, "I'd do anything for my Jibade. I know he'd love me no matter what."_

"_Very well." Set outstretched his hand to Hasani. "Shake my hand to seal the deal." Hasani hesitated at first, but then remembered the sacrifice Jibade made for him. He grasped Set's hand tight and shook it firmly. Then, a sharp electric pain jolted through his body. Set smiled menacingly, showing off his sharp and elongated teeth. Hasani groaned in pain as parts of his body began to metamorph and grow into something else. His once perfect turquoise blue eyes became flooded with yellow and red, staining them forever. His nails became long and pointed at their ends like claws, his hair transitioned from its beautiful black into a blood red, his teeth grew long and ferocious like a tiger's and new layers of teeth began to grow in the back. His tongue stretched and became forked at its tip, a pair of black feathered wings grew out of his back, and finally, a long reptilian tail emerged out of his body, spikes sticking out of its scales. Hasani panted as his transformation ended, unaware of his current appearance. Once it was complete, Set used his powers to conjure a dark cloud of smoke that drifted into the body of Jibade. Hasani sat up from the ground and smiled as Jibade's body began to stir and shake. His eyelids fluttered and slowly began to open as his wounds healed. Hasani gasped with joy as Jibade sat up and put his hand to his forehead._

"_Ugh," said Jibade, "Where am I?" Hasani wrapped his arms tightly around Jibade and began to cry tears of joy as he felt Jibade's breath of his neck. _

"_Oh Jibade," said Hasani, his voice now demonic and doubled, "I'm so happy you're okay!" Jibade looked down and saw the reptilian tail, wagging back and forth, behind Hasani and screamed in terror. He pushed Hasani away from him and fled to the corner of the room._

"_Get away from me!" Hasani looked confused and followed him. _

"_Jibade," he said, unknown of his grotesque appearance and voice, "w-what's wrong?" _

"_Monster!" Cried Jibade, pointing to Hasani. "A hideous demon! Somebody help me!" Hasani reached out to Jibade as he ran out of the room in absolute fear. _

"_Jibade, wait!" He cried, getting a glimpse of his monstrous hand. Hasani gasped in fear and turned to his left, spying his reflection in a mirror. _

"'_He'd love me no matter what', huh?" Hasani turned and growled at Set, who stood in the corner laughing._

"_What have you done to me?!" Shouted Hasani angrily. _

"_Nothing you didn't ask me to do. I warned you there was a price to pay, but you didn't listen. You got what you wanted, your Jibade lives, and now your soul belongs to me." Hasani walked over to his reflection in the mirror and whimpered as he touched the mirror, his index finger tip to tip with his reflection's. _

"_I am a monster. A hideous ugly monster!" Hasani punched the mirror hard, shattering it to pieces. Set walked over to Hasani and rested his hand on his shoulder. _

"_There, there, my child," he said, "There is a way for you to never have to look at that vile beast ever again." Hasani closed his eyes and turned away. _

"_Why should I trust you?" _

"_Because I am all you have left. " _


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So," said Sauli, looking up at Adam with suspense, "what happened? What did Set say to Hasani?" Adam sighed and looked up at the solitary star that shimmed next to the moon.

"He promised him he'd never have to look at the beast in the mirror ever again...All he would have to do is...is feast on mortal flesh..." Sauli gasped and gagged a little.

"That's disgusting! And he did it?" Adam nodded.

"Yes," he said sadly, "yes he did..."

"_I can't kill anyone," said Hasani, "I-I've never hurt anyone in my life! I couldn't possibly take a life away..." Set grabbed Hasani's hand and raised it up for him to see. _

"_You must," he growled assertively, "for if you don't..." Hasani's hand began to age rapidly, his skin wrinkling and turning to dust, leaving nothing but bone remaining. Hasani screamed and pulled his hand away in terror. "...you will be nothing but dust." Hasani panted and gulped, still in shock. _

"_I-I," he stuttered, "I understand." Set smiled devilishly with a chuckle._

"_Excellent. Now go and feed, my child." Before Hasani could leave, Set placed his hand on his shoulder. "I almost forgot," he said, "any mortal on earth will bow to your whim at the sound of your singing." _

"_My...my singing?" Said Hasani, putting a hand to his Adam's apple. "But how can I sing with a voice like this?" _

"_It will go away along with the rest of your ugly features once you feed. You must feed if you wish to be beautiful, understand?" Hasani looked down and closed his eyes, hesitant and unsure if he should even go through with all this. Perhaps it would be better if he just died...Then, Jibade's voice echoed through his mind._

"_Help! Hideous demon! Monster!" Hasani opened his yellow red eyes, which were glowing in fury and pain. _

"_I understand," he snarled. Set smiled and patted Hasani's head. _

"_Feed, my son. Feed."_

"Set vanished into thin air after that," said Adam, finishing the story, "and Hasani...well...he fed. He feasted upon all the guards, all the servants, and even some of the slaves. And with each feed, he began to look more and more like his old self, some might even say he looked better than before."

"What about Jibade?" Asked Sauli. "Did Hasani kill Jibade?" Adam closed his eyes and Sauli could swear that he saw a small tear leak down his cheek.

"No," said Adam, opening his eyes, "no he didn't. He fled from Egypt and never returned. They say he still roams the earth, looking for new victims to kill and feast upon for their youth and beauty." Sauli looked up at the star and tilted his head a little.

"Huh," he said, "who would have thought such a little star would have such an interesting story around it." Sauli turned and looked at Adam.

"Yeah..." said Adam, looking down, "who knew..."

"That was a really sad story, Adam."

"Well, what did you expect?" Said Adam, slightly angry. "He sacrificed his appearance for the one he loved. It's not glamorous, it's not beautiful, and it certainly doesn't bring a happy ending like it does in movies and stories. It just simply is and that's that."

"But it could've been a happy ending." Adam rolled his eyes and looked at Sauli with a condescending look.

"Oh yeah?" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Said Sauli, sure of himself. "Jibade could've stayed with Hasani."

"No he couldn't of," said Adam, "Hasani was disgusting. He wasn't beautiful anymore like Jibade remembered him to be."

"So?" Said Sauli. "If he really loved him, he would've stayed."

"How can you say that?" Asked Adam, now more interested than angry. "If you were Jibade and you saw Hasani I bet you would've ran too." Sauli shook his head with a smile.

"No I wouldn't of."

"Well..." said Adam, now confused beyond belief, "w-why would you stay? There was nothing left of him to love." Sauli laughed a little and shook his head in disbelief.

"I thought you were shallow, but this is ridiculous."

"What?" Said Adam, now annoyed, "What are you talking about? He was a monster! I would've ran!"

"That's because you don't see beauty on the inside." Adam huffed and turned away.

"That's because there isn't beauty on the inside."

"Don't say things like that, Adam," said Sauli, "That's not true." Adam sighed and looked down.

"Whatever," he said, "like it even matters. This is a stupid argument."

"I didn't think we were arguing," said Sauli as he put his hand on Adam's. "We're just having a discussion." Adam blushed lightly at Sauli's touch and turned away so that Sauli wouldn't catch him blushing. Sauli gently placed his hand on Adam's cheek and turned his face back toward him. "Adam," he said, "you know what I think?"

"What?" Replied Adam. Sauli smiled, his white teeth glistening in the moonlight.

"I think Jibade shouldn't of been so afraid of Hasani. Underneath all those scary features, the man he loved was still there. Hasani still loved him and he still was the same person on the inside, that should've meant so much more than just how he looked. Jibade should've been grateful, I know I would've been." Adam gasped lightly and looked at Sauli in his sparkling crystal eyes.

"Really?" He said smiling a little, holding Sauli's hands, making him blush red. "You...you really think that? The outside doesn't matter?" Sauli giggled nervously as Adam ran his index finger up his neck. He gulped and nodded quickly.

"Hehe...o-of course. And...you should too...because I know you're beautiful underneath." Memories of screams, blood, bones, and a monster flashed before Adam's eyes causing his smile to vanish in an instant. He yelped and started breathing fast in fear and surprise. "Adam?" Said Sauli with concern. "Are you okay?"

"I..." said Adam as he rose to his feet, "I need to go. Take me home, please. Just take me home."

"Tell me what's wrong," said Sauli as he grabbed Adam's hand. Adam pulled his hand away violently.

"I'm fine!" He said, a little louder than he wanted to. "Just forget it, I'll walk. I need something to eat anyway." Adam started to walk away, but Sauli followed.

"T-Then...then I'll take you to dinner! Please, just wait."

"Ugh!" Said Adam in frustration. "You sound like Tommy. I don't want you to do anything for me, okay? Just leave me alone."

"But..." said Sauli, "I-I thought we had fun tonight..." Adam wanted so badly to turn around and look at Sauli, wrap his arms around him and hug him tightly, tell him how much fun he had, but instead...

"Sauli," he said softly, "I'll talk to you later, alright? Go home to Mika, he probably misses you...I don't know when I'll be back, so just leave the door unlocked."

"But-"

"See you later..." Adam walked away, leaving Sauli standing alone in confusion. Once he was sure that Sauli couldn't see him anymore, he ran ahead as fast as he could and into a nearby alleyway. He put his face in his hands and grunted. "What is happening to me?" He said to himself. "Don't feel, focus!" No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Sauli out of his head. He clenched his fists in anger, frustrated with himself and with his situation. Then, he stopped for a moment, Sauli's words echoing in his head.

"_I know you're beautiful underneath."_

Adam looked down and picked up a piece of broken glass from the ground, staring at his reflection.

"Underneath..." he said to himself. Adam closed his eyes and slowly, he let his demonic features out. He could feel his disguise being broken, but refused to open his eyes until his transformation was complete. He opened his eyes and looked at his beastly reflection, staring at it with uncertainty. Then, he heard Jibade's screams.

"_Monster! Hideous Demon!" _

He saw Jibade staring at him with fear, then, a flash of light and Jibade changed into Sauli. Adam gasped and dropped the piece of glass, which shattered on contact with the floor.

"Hey!" Called someone from an apartment window. "Who's out there?!" Adam ran into the shadows and metamorphosed back into his mortal form.

"What were you thinking?" He thought to himself. "Sauli would never think of you that way if he knew...He wouldn't be so nice...Now stop thinking like a god damn mortal and get something to eat before you starve!" Adam looked left and right, ready to leave the alley, but then a man came out with a flashlight.

"I got a bat!" The man cried. "And I'm not afraid to use it, you ruffian!" Adam smirked and slunk into the shadows, his eyes glowing red yellow.

"Just what the doctor ordered."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Sauli walked home in the darkness of the bustling city, the streetlights guiding his steps on the pavement. He sighed as he let his mind wander. He thought of Mika, of work, of how strange the city looked at night, but no matter what topic his mind wandered off to, it would always find its way back to the thought of Adam.

"I hope he's okay," thought Sauli as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I hope he's safe..." Sauli's pocket vibrated and he pulled his phone out.

"One missed call from Mika," it read. Sauli pressed the message and the phone began to call Mika. He put the phone to his ear and waited patiently for Mika to answer.

"Sauli!" Answered Mika on the other line. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Ole huoleti, Mika. I'm alright. I just went out for a coffee with Adam..."

"You went out with that guy? Mikä hätänä, Sauli? Why would you do that?" Sauli groaned softly and massaged his forehead in annoyance as he talked.

"He's my friend, Mika. He asked and I didn't want to be rude." Mika grunted on the other line, then a crashing sound could be heard. "Hillitse itsesi, Mika! I am so tired of you destroying our home with your stupid temper tantrums!"

"Sauli," said Mika, now sounding distressed and nervous, "Sauli, what are you saying? What do you mean?"

"I'm done with you, Mika. When I get back, I am packing and leaving."

"Sauli," said Mika pleading, "Sauli no, no baby please, I'm sorry. I promise I'll be better."

"I'm hanging up now." Sauli moved his phone away from his ear and was ready to end the call.

"Sauli, please!" Begged Mika on the other line, now shouting loud enough that he could be heard without being on speakerphone. "Sauli don't leave me! I need you, baby! You're my life! I promise I'll be better, I swear! Ole kiltti, Sauli! Rakastan sinua, Sauli! Älä jätä minua!" Mika was sobbing loudly on the other line and guilt overtook Sauli. He cared for Mika and hearing him this way hurt his heart. Sauli sighed and put the phone to his ear.

"Mika," he said, "minäkin rakastan sinua. I will see you in a little, alright?" Mika sniffled and coughed on the other line.

"O-Okay," he answered. "Nähdään pian."

"Hei hei." Sauli hung up and practically threw his phone back into his pocket. He felt a drop of water touch the back of his neck as he looked down. Seconds later, rain began to downpour all across the city hard and fast. Sauli gasped and ran as quick as he could back to his house, getting soaked no matter how hard he tried not to. He rummaged through his left pocket, grabbed his house keys, and fumbled as he unlocked his front door and bolted inside. He shut the door behind him and sighed with relief as he laid his back against the door.

"Sauli!" Mika got up from the living room couch and hugged the soaked Sauli tightly. "I missed you so much." Sauli, a little taken aback, hugged Mika back and rested his head on Mika's shoulder.

"I missed you too," said Sauli. "When did you come back?" Mika patted Sauli's back as he spoke.

"Two hours ago...When I got here I saw your friend Tommy sleeping on the couch, so I woke him up and told him to leave. Before he left, I asked him where you were and he said you went out with that Adam guy and I couldn't stop worrying. You didn't text me where you were going or what time you'd be back and I just couldn't stand the thought of something happening to you." Sauli smiled a little and kissed Mika's cheek.

"No need to worry, my love," he said, "Here I am, healthy and fine."

"Thank God," replied Mika, holding Sauli tight and close to him.

"I can take care of myself, Mika," said Sauli, trying to loosen Mika's hold over him. "I am an adult, not a baby. You don't need to be so concerned. Besides, I was with Adam." Mika growled to himself.

"Like that's reassuring. I don't even know him, so how can I trust him?"

"But I know him," said Sauli, "Like I have said more than once, he is my friend, so if I trust him, you should too."

"How do you know that you know him, Sauli?" Asked Mika. "How do you know it's safe to be around him? Didn't you hear about those two teenagers who went missing the other night?" Sauli rolled his eyes and moved Mika's arms off of him gently.

"Please, Mika," he said, "Adam does not want to kidnap me like those kids were."

"They weren't kidnapped, Sauli," replied Mika, "The police found their bones this morning underneath a dumpster in an alleyway just outside of town." Sauli gasped.

"That's awful! Their poor families..."

"You see why it's dangerous out there, Sauli?" Mika asked, holding Sauli's hands. "That's why I was so worried. Plus, these kids go missing around the same time you meet this stranger with no place to live? Seems a little suspicious if you ask me." Sauli chuckled and kissed Mika's lips.

"Oh, Mika," he said, "you can be so paranoid when it comes to me. Relax, my love."

"I'm serious, Sauli! While he's staying here, I'm going to keep a sharp eye on him." Sauli giggled and caressed Mika's cheek soothingly.

"Olet niin suloinen," giggled Sauli as he pulled Mika into a kiss. Mika smiled as he kissed Sauli, who ran his fingers through Mika's hair. As they kissed, the front door flew open with a flash of lightning and crash of thunder. Both Sauli and Mika gasped as they turned and saw Adam, cut up and soaked, standing in the doorway. His pants had huge rips in the leg and knee sections, his shirt was torn at it's stomach, and his face had a large cut from his eyebrow down to his right cheek. Blood dripped down his arm, which was punctured by a piece of broken glass.

"Sorry to ruin such a beautiful moment," he said, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Jesus Christ, Adam!" Sauli ran over to him and put Adam's arm over his shoulders, helping him walk. "Mika, please, go get me some warm wet towels and the first aid kit!" Mika nodded and ran into the other room as Sauli helped Adam onto the couch. Adam winced as he slowly lifted his legs onto the couch to lay down. "What happened to you?!" Asked Sauli, concerned beyond comprehension.

"It was nothing, really." Said Adam in an eerily calm manner as he pulled the shard of broken glass out of his arm. "I'm fine."

"You are NOT fine!" Shouted Sauli. "You are bleeding all over the place!"

"I'll clean it up later, I promise." Sauli huffed.

"You think I'm upset because you're getting blood everywhere? I'm upset because I care about you and you're hurt! I'm scared for you. What happened? Who did this to you?"

"Just some asshole with a pocket knife," replied Adam, wincing in pain as he sat up. "I'll be fine in the morning. I just need time."

"No," said Sauli, taking a wet towel from Mika and placing it on Adam's leg, "you need help." Adam groaned in pain as the towel's heat was absorbed by his wound.

"Ahh!" He cried. "That hurts! Stop!" Adam slapped the towel onto the ground. "I don't need that! I told you, I just need rest. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine in the morning." Sauli shook his head and pressed the towel onto Adam's leg once more. "Ahh!" Groaned Adam. "That kills!"

"Well it wouldn't kill if you stopped moving!" Shouted Sauli impatiently. Adam wanted to say something, but instead he threw his arms down and sighed with defeat.

"Fine," he said. "Whatever..."

"Good," said Sauli softly as he dabbed the towel on Adam's bloody wounds, "now you must hold still. This may sting a little." He grabbed a bottle of disinfectant from the first aid kit and poured some onto a rag. Then, he began to dab it onto Adam's cuts. Adam hissed in pain, closing his eyes tightly as the rag made contact with his skin. "Easy, Adam," said Sauli, "I know it stings, but I'm trying my best not to hurt you." Adam opened his eyes and looked at Sauli, fascinated by his caring and considerate nature.

"Thank you, Sauli," said Adam, "for helping me. I'm not used to people actually caring about me..." Sauli smiled a little and began wrapping up Adam's leg.

"It's no problem," he said smiling, "anything for a friend. Now, tell me who did this to you. Did you see his face?" Adam looked down, hesitant to speak.

"N-No," he said, "I guess I was too scared to see."

"Why did he attack you?" Asked Sauli as he finished wrapping up Adam's arm. Adam froze for a moment, memories flashing by his eyes. A man screaming, a flash of lightning, the boom of thunder, flesh being pierced by sharp fangs, a slash against Adam's eye, a roar in pain. Adam shook himself back into reality and gulped.

"I-I don't know," he replied, "I think he was trying to mug me..." Sauli looked at Mika with concern.

"Maybe you were right about it not being safe, Mika," he said, turning to Adam and gently caressing his hair, "I mean, just look at poor Adam." Mika scowled at Adam, eyeing him suspiciously..

"Adam," said Mika, "where were you when this happened?" Adam looked at Mika as Sauli gently dabbed the cut on his eye with the rag.

"I was on my way here," he said.

"I get that," said Mika, "but _where_ were you? Where did it happen?"

"Um..." said Adam, "I-I can't remember what street it was, but the guy knocked me into an alleyway and just started slashing me. I tried to fight back, which is why the cuts are so spread out."

"Interesting," said Mika, "and how did the glass get in your arm?"

"I fell on it," said Adam, very matter-of-factly. "I don't mean to be rude, Mika, but I just went through a traumatic experience and I don't really wish to discuss it at this time. So leave me alone, please and thank you!" Adam gestured for Mika to leave, but Mika simply rolled his eyes and turned away.

"You get your rest, okay?" Said Sauli softly, grabbing a blanket off the other couch and covering Adam with it. "It will be good for you." Adam smiled a little, blushing lightly as Sauli tucked the blanket under him. "You let me know if you need anything, okay? And don't worry, I'm sure the police will find the man who did this to you."

"Thank you again, Sauli," he said, "No one has ever been as nice to me as you are." Sauli blushed and kissed Adam's forehead, making Adam blush bright red.

"Rest, my friend," he whispered, "Hyvää yötä, Adam. Sweet dreams." Sauli stood to his feet and walked over to Mika, who was waiting impatiently with his back turned to Adam. Sauli took Mika's hand and the two walked into their bedroom together, shutting the door behind them. Adam ran his fingers across his forehead, feeling the area Sauli's lips touched.

"Oh Sauli," whispered Adam, "what have you done to me?" He sighed blissfully as he closed his eyes and replayed the memory of Sauli kissing his forehead in his mind. He smiled to himself with a light giggle as the thought of Sauli danced in his brain. "Mmm," purred Adam, "Sauli. Dear, sweet, succulent, Sauli." His bliss was interrupted by the sound of Sauli and Mika giggling. Adam's highly-developed sense of hearing, which he used for stalking prey, caught every little whisper and confession of love they said to each other. Adam winced, his eyes widening like a sad puppy's. He imagined Sauli snuggling into the arms of Mika, who would hold him close and pet his hair as Sauli drifted off to sleep. Adam looked up at his forehead and rubbed the spot Sauli kissed, letting one of his horns out for a quick moment. It tore right through the spot. Adam sighed as the horn vanished back into his forehead.

"_Don't dream too far," _sang Adam to himself,

"_Don't lose sight of who you are..." _

Adam frowned and shut his eyes, trying to think of things that would drown out Sauli and Mika's happiness.

"_Don't remember that rush of joy..." _

Adam grunted in frustration as he pressed a pillow from the couch onto his right ear, trying to block out the noise.

"God damn their happiness," growled Adam, "I hate that Mika. He's what's keeping Sauli away from me." Adam smirked and chuckled to himself. "But not for long. Perhaps it's time I let Mika hear a new song I'm working on." Adam laughed to himself as he relaxed against the couch pillow, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Angela walked along a stone path with Tommy, hand in hand, the sun setting in the background. She smiled as Tommy raised her hand up and pressed it gently to his lips, leaving a little purple mark on her hand from his lipstick. She giggled as she wiped away the mark and pulled Tommy into an affectionate kiss. Suddenly, Tommy fell weak, his face turning pale and wrinkling. Angela gasped and tried to call to her boyfriend, but no sound came out. The sky turned blood red and a pair of yellow eyes looked down upon them. The sound of deep and evil laughter echoed all around the pair of lovers. Angela tried to touch Tommy, but her hand went through him and his body disintegrated into nothing but ash and bone. _

"Tommy!" Angela awoke from her slumber panting heavily. "Tommy?" She looked next to her, surprised to see no one there. She quickly got up out of bed and hurried into the kitchen. She sighed with relief as she saw Tommy sitting at their countertop table in the center of the room, resting his head against it. She turned her head to the stove to check the time, 7:39am. "What are you doing up so early?" She asked, walking over to her boyfriend.

"I couldn't sleep," sighed Tommy sadly, "I kept having bad dreams."

"You too?" Angela took a seat in the stool next to Tommy, running her fingers soothingly through her hair. "Poor baby," she said. Tommy didn't move, he just frowned and sighed as his eyes looked longingly at the roof. "Don't look so glum, baby," said Angela rising to her feet. "How 'bout I make your favorite french toast? I know how much you love the taste. Would that make you feel better?"

"There's only one thing I wanna taste right now..." mumbled Tommy to himself. Angela grabbed a frying pan from the cupboard and the ingredients she needed out of the refrigerator.

"Here," she said, sliding a remote control to Tommy, "watch some tv while I make the toast. It'll make the wait less painful." Angela giggled, but Tommy just sighed and clicked on the television.

"Our top story," said the news reporter on the screen, "another pile of bones was discovered by the LAPD this morning in an alleyway on 17th street. We now go live to Margaret Hasher who is on the scene talking with investigators."

Angela's stirring of the toast batter slowed as she listened carefully to the news report.

"According to the LAPD private investigators," said the news woman, "the bones belonged to 39-year-old Andrew Thompson, who was the superintendent for the apartment building adjacent to the alleyway. Witnesses say they heard loud screaming and growling coming from the alley at around eleven o'clock last night. Some even claim they heard demonic noises that were of biblical proportions." The show transitioned to an interview of one of the supposed witnesses. It was an elderly woman still in her pajamas.

"I heard a loud roar that sounded like a movie monster's," said the old woman, "and a man screaming, 'Help! Help!', so I went to my window and I see this shadowy thing pinning 'em to the ground. I couldn't see all of it because I didn't have my glasses, but it had a long snake tail and two big horns in the front. I swear to sweet Jesus above it was a demon that killed that man and I done saw it! I went for my glasses, then looked back and saw that both of them were gone. It was the most terrifying thing I've ever seen in my entire life." Angela poured the batter over the toast, then turned around to look at the tv. The newswoman was now back on the air.

"Authorities are still on the lookout for the murderer. In the meantime, citizens are encouraged to stay indoors, keep windows and doors tightly secured, and to travel in large groups at night, if it is necessary. More on this story as it develops."

"Tommy," said Angela in shock, "did you see that?"

"I know," replied Tommy, "Adam and Sauli were out last night with a murderer walking around! Do you think Adam's okay? What if he got hurt?" Angela rolled her eyes and walked over to the telephone that hung from the wall.

"I'm sure he's fine," said Angela, slightly annoyed, "I'm more concerned about Sauli. I'm gonna call him up and make sure everything's okay."

"Good idea!" Exclaimed Tommy, nodding his head. "Sauli would know if Adam's alright." Angela put her face in her palm and sighed.

The phone rang loudly at Sauli's house, breaking the peaceful silence. Sauli grabbed a pillow and put it over his face in an effort to block out the ringing that vibrated his eardrums.

"Mika," he grumbled yawning, "vastata puhelimeen." Mika tossed and turned, snoring as he did so. Sauli groaned and moved the pillow away from his face, rubbing his left eye as he answered the telephone on the nightstand next to him. "Haloo?"

"Sauli?"

"Speaking," replied Sauli with a yawn.

"Hey!" Said Angela happily on the other line. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Asked Sauli, stretching his arms and back as he sat up from his bed.

"Did you see the news this morning?"

"No," replied Sauli, walking into the kitchen, "I just woke up. Mika is still asleep and I think Adam is too." Sauli plugged in his coffeemaker and placed in the coffee grounds on the top, pouring a cup of hot water in afterward as he talked. "Why? What happened?"

"The police found another pile of bones in an alleyway on 17th street." Sauli put the coffee cup he was holding down on the counter and gasped lightly.

"Just like those teenagers," he said, a chill running down his spine. "Did they catch who did it?"

"No," replied Angela, "but people were saying they heard and saw some kind of beast do it."

"Beast?" Said Sauli skeptically. "Come on, Ang, what did they really say?"

"I'm not kidding!" She replied. "This old lady said she thinks it was a demon. She saw it!" Sauli poured three cups of coffee as he spoke.

"I don't know anything about demons," he said, "but they better catch this psychopath and, how you say, whoop his ass." Angela giggled at that and so did Sauli. He blushed as he realized how silly he must've sounded.

"Anyway," said Angela, "I was just worried about you because they said it happened last night at around 11 o'clock-ish and Tommy said that's when you and Adam were out."

"Adam!" Sauli heard Tommy's voice in the background of the other line. "Ask him if Adam is okay!" Angela grunted in irritation.

"Tommy would like to know, is Adam alright?" Sauli let out a small gasp.

"Adam!" He said. "I almost forgot to check on him! He got hurt really bad last night. Some idiootti with a knife cut him up like he was freshly caught salmon!" It was Angela's turn to gasp now.

"Oh my gosh," she said, "that's terrible!" Sauli hurried to the living room and spied Adam on the couch. He walked over to him, being careful not to wake him from his rest, then stopped at his side. Sauli tilted his head in confusion as he noticed Adam's cuts, or better yet, lack of cuts. Adam looked completely fine, as if his encounter last night had never happened. Sauli delicately ran his fingers down where the scar on Adam's face had once been, Adam smiling with a light purr at Sauli's touch.

"That's weird," he said quietly.

"Sauli?" Said Angela on the other line. "Sauli? Are you still there?" Sauli moved away from Adam, who fidgeted at the sound of Angela's voice. He stealthily moved back into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"I-I'm still here," he said, "Adam's fine now, but, last night he had these gashes in his leg and knees and stomach and arms. He was bleeding everywhere and now...there's no scars or scabs or anything left on him. He looks perfect."

"That's really weird," said Angela intrigued. "But, hey, I guess it's good that he's okay. Tommy is sure going to be relieved to hear that..."

"Is everything okay between you two?" Asked Sauli, frying up some eggs.

"I thought so," sighed Angela, "but ever since Adam showed up, it's like he's a whole different person. Like he's under a spell or something..." Sauli chuckled to himself as he flipped the egg in the frying pan.

"First you talk of strange beasts, and now spells? This is real life, Angela, not a fairytale."

"Don't talk to me like I'm hysterical, Sauli," said Angela, "I just don't have any other explanation. I can't think of anything else besides that that would make Tommy act so...different." Sauli stopped what he was doing, detecting the sadness in his friends voice.

"Tell you what, Ang," he said, turning off his stove, "how about today you, Tommy, and I go shopping like we used to? It will be good fun for all of us and you two can, like, get close. I won't get in between, I promise."

"Well..." Angela turned and looked at Tommy, who was rushing to get his clothes on and grab his things. Angela covered the end of the phone with her hand and asked Tommy, "What are getting all worked up over?"

"You heard, Sauli," he replied, "Adam got hurt last night! I need to get over there and make sure he's okay!" Angela lowered her eyebrows in annoyance and uncovered the end of the phone.

"We'll be there, Sauli. How's 11am for you?"

"Perfect," answered Sauli, "see you then!" Angela hung up the phone and grabbed Tommy's arm before he could run out the front door.

"Oh no you don't!" She said, pulling him back inside. "You're not going anywhere."

"But I-" Angela put her fingers to Tommy's lips, keeping them shut.

"But nothing. You, Sauli, and I are going out shopping like we used to do. So you're gonna stay here and help me pick out an outfit, then I'll get dressed and we'll meet up with Sauli to have a nice day of fun."

"But what about Adam?" Angela scowled at Tommy.

"What about him? Today's about you and me and Sauli having fun again, Adam isn't coming." Tommy winced and looked down.

"Oh...yay." Angela kissed Tommy's nose.

"Don't look so sad, baby," she said, "It'll be fun, I promise. Now go eat your french toast. I left it for you on the kitchen table." Tommy sighed and started walking to the kitchen.

"Yes, dear." Angela smiled and skipped into her bedroom, ready to start her day of fun.

Sauli put his house phone back on the receiver in his bedroom, then walked into the living to spy Adam, laying on the couch sexily with a smile on his face.

"Morning handsome," he said with a wink. "Sleep good?" Sauli blushed red with a giggle and nodded.

"Well, yeah," he replied with a smile. "And yourself? You look fantastic!" Adam smirked with a chuckle.

"Oh Sauli, you spoil me with compliments." Sauli rolled his eyes, still red from blushing and a smile still on his face.

"I meant your wounds, you crazy boy." He laughed. "You look as if nothing happened." Adam smiled bright and looked at his arm and legs, admiring how nice, smooth, and healthy they looked.

"You're right, Sauli!" He said happily. "Aren't they gorgeous?" Sauli blushed bright red and nodded awkwardly. "I'm a fast healer," said Adam, "I rarely bruise or scar."

"That's very good to hear!" Said Sauli with a smile. "I have some news to share with you."

"What is it, Sauli, darling?" Asked Adam, caressing Sauli's cheek lovingly. "Something wrong?" Sauli gulped and gently moved Adam's hands away from him.

"No," he replied, "everything is fine. I just want to tell you that Angela, Tommy, and I will be going out later to shop."

"Ooo!" Squealed Adam. "Sounds fun! Where we going shopping?" Sauli chuckled nervously.

"Well, actually, um, _we're _going to the outlets downtown, but you won't be."

"Oh," said Adam, "okay. So I'll be here alone?"

"No, no, no!" Said Sauli. "That'd be so rude for all of us to go out without you. Mika will be here with you. He probably won't get up until noon." Sauli laughed and so did Adam, though Adam's was slightly more sinister.

"That's lovely news!" Said Adam with a smile. "Mika and I will finally have some time to get to know each other and become great friends." Sauli smiled bright and hugged Adam tight.

"Thank you for understanding. And thank you for wanting to try and be friends with Mika. I know that once he knows you, everything will be better." Adam gave a sinister smirk behind Sauli's back and rubbed his back soothingly.

"I know so too," snickered Adam, "Now, you should go get ready to have fun with your friends!" Adam smacked Sauli's bum as he chased Sauli upstairs and into his clothes closet. He then walked back downstairs and chuckled to himself. "This is almost _too_ easy," he said. "I love it when things go my way. First things first though, time to change out of these old clothes." He walked into Mika and Sauli's bedroom and rummaged through Mika's closet. "No, no, no, ah!" Adam quickly changed into a navy blue sleeveless top with a black leather vest with spikes on the shoulders. He also changed into a pair of black and white jeans with leather fingerless gloves. "There," he said, twirling in the hallway mirror, "perfection!" He smiled, baring his long and sharp fangs as he watched Mika toss and turn in his bed.

"Rest peacefully, Mika," whispered Adam, his voice demonic and doubled, scowling at the sleeping Mika with a vicious smile, "while you still can."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

A car horn beeped outside the house as Sauli rushed to grab his wallet, his keys, his cologne, and a small comb and place the objects into his satchel. The car horn beeped once more and Angela called from the car window,

"Come on, Sauli! We'd like to go shopping _today_ and not tomorrow!"

"I'm sorry!" Called Sauli back. He looked at Adam really fast and said, "Are you sure you and Mika will be okay?" Adam rolled his eyes with an innocent grin upon his face.

"We'll be fine, Sauli," he said, "trust me! We're both grown men, after all."

"And you'll give him the note I left?" Adam nodded.

"Of course! I'll give it to him as soon as he wakes up." Sauli beamed bright and kissed Adam on the cheek.

"Kiitos, Adam," he giggled. "I'll see you later!" Sauli ran out of the house and shut the door behind him. Adam walked up to the window and waved to Sauli and company as they drove off to the outlets. Once the car could no longer be seen from the window, Adam chuckled to himself and slunk with snake-like stealth to Mika's bedroom. He stood in the doorway and cleared his throat, ready to sing.

"_In the silence of your room,_

_In the darkness of your dreams,_

_You must only think of me. _

_There can be no inbetween." _

Mika stirred and opened his eyes slowly sitting up at the edge of his bed.

"Huh?" He said stretching, "Who's out there?" Adam grinned menacingly and continued to sing.

"_Stay with me..._

_Stay with me..." _

Mika rose from his bed and headed to the bedroom door. With precise speed and stealth, Adam moved into the kitchen, leading Mika to him from afar.

"_You better hope and pray, _

_That you make it safe,_

_Back to your own world. _

'_Cause when you sleep at night,_

_They won't hear your cries,_

_In your own world." _

"Hello?" Called Mika, following Adam's voice. "Sauli? Adam?" Adam chuckled and seemed to vanish into thin air. Mika walked around the kitchen, cluelessly searching for the source of the singing, his head turning left and right. Adam, who was hanging by his tail on the ceiling above him, creeped down and stood behind Mika, panting as saliva dripped from his mouth. Mika stood frozen in fear, hesitant to turn around. He gulped and slowly turned his head to the right. Behind him, stood a six foot tall horned beast with bright red hair and long open black wings. Its reptilian tail swished back and forth as its jaw gaped to reveal layers of thousands of razor sharp teeth. The creature extended its claws and roared into Mika's face, spit flying out of its mouth. The force of the sound blew Mika's hair back as he stood frozen in shock, too terrified to move. The creature's roar sounded like a mix of a t-rex's roar and a high-pitched human shriek. Regaining his volition, Mika ran as fast as he could away from the beast, but it wrapped its tail around his ankle and pulled him to the floor.

"Help!" Mika's bloodcurdling screams echoed throughout the empty house. "Somebody please help me!" The creature reeled Mika close to it and Mika flopped around like an injured fish caught on a hook. The creature laughed from deep within its throat and smiled, showing off its glorious fangs.

"You pitiful fool," it said, lifting Mika off the ground, leaving him hanging upside down, "I almost feel sorry for you." The creature used its index finger to spin Mika around like a windchime in the breeze. "Time to say goodnight," it growled, opening its mouth wide, ready to feast. In a flash, Mika grabbed the earring he saw hanging from the creature's ear and pulled on it hard, tearing the flesh on the creature's ear completely off. The beast shrieked in pain and whipped Mika across the room. While the monster was distracted, Mika scrambled to his feet and ran upstairs into a nearby closet. He shut the door carefully, trying not to slam it, and covered his mouth to prevent his breathing from being heard. Mika heard the creature's long spiked tail scraping the wood floor as it walked.

"I know you're here, Mika," it said, dragging its claws against the wall, "I can smell your fear." Mika trembled in terror, closing his eyes and praying that he was going to wake up from this horrible nightmare at any second. This, however, was no nightmare. It was real, and there was nothing or no one there that could save him. The creature stopped in front of the closet and took in a long deep breath. It chuckled and the door knob slowly began to turn. Just as Mika accepted his fate, preparing to see the creature's hideous face behind the door, the sound of the front door opening downstairs made everything stop.

"Hello?" Called Sauli from downstairs. "Mika? Are you home? I left my cellphone here so I-"

"SAULI CALL THE POLICE! Screamed Mika. "THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE HOUSE!" The creature gasped and began to breathe heavily.

"Oh no," he heard it said, "I can't let him see me like this." Mika opened the door slightly and saw the creature spread its wings and fly out the nearest window, leaving pieces of broken glass everywhere. On its way out, the creature cut its arm on the windowsill, leaving a sliver of blood behind. Mika walked out of the closet in awe, still trying to process what had just happened to him. Sauli ran upstairs and came to Mika's side.

"Mika!" He cried. "Baby, what happened?!" Sauli's voice became softer as the sound of Mika's ears ringing drowned out all noise. His eyes rolled back and he collapsed in Sauli's arms. The sound of police sirens could be heard from outside and two cops walked into the house with Tommy and Angela. Sauli carried Mika's unconscious body to the paramedics as best he could, then watched as police officers searched his house for any kind of evidence they could use.

"Sir," said the officer, pushing Sauli out of his home, "we're going to need you to leave. We'll have the station call you when we're finished with our investigation."

"Wait!" Said Sauli, trying to see over the policemen, "My friend should be here! His name is Adam and I left him and Mika here when I went out. He has to be here!"

"We'll look and see if we find any bodies. In the meantime, you _must_ leave."

"Bodies?!" The police officer shoved Sauli and his friends out of his home and closed the door behind them. "Bodies," said Sauli to himself, "oh Adam...please be okay..."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Mika's body jolted upward with a loud gasp as he regained consciousness. "Sauli?!" He cried. "Where's Sauli?!"

"Whoa!" A nurse and a doctor put their hands on Mika's shoulders and held him down gently. "Calm down, Mika. He's alright and so are you?"

"Where am I?" Asked Mika, breathless from fear and anxiety. "How did I get here?"

"You're at UCLA Medical Center. You were unconscious when your boyfriend Sauli found you, so he brought you to the paramedics, who brought you here. Apparently someone broke into your house and assaulted you and the man who is living with you."

"Sauli's hurt too?!" Mika tried to get out of the bed, but he fell into a dizzy spell and laid back.

"Please," replied the doctor, "don't try to get up. You have a concussion and need to rest. The answer to your question is no. Your boyfriend is fine. His arrival scared away the trespasser."

"But," said Mika with a confused expression on his face, "no one else was in the house when that thing-, I mean, the trespasser, assaulted me. I was alone."

"Oh," said the doctor, surprised to hear that, "well, we have another patient here across the hall from you that the police found in the basement of your home. They questioned your boyfriend about him and he told them his name, which I believe is Adam, and confirmed that was indeed in the house with you when he left." Mika looked down, trying to remember what happened before he passed out, but only flashes of memories came back to him. A claw, a long lizard tail, yellow red glowing eyes, a roar in pain, a window crashing, and a song with lyrics he couldn't place. Was it all a delusion? Was it just an encounter with an intruder? All these questions and more came into his mind as he laid in his hospital bed.

"How lovely!" Said the nurse with a smile. "You have a visitor!" Mika looked to the doorway and saw Sauli standing there with a bouquet of roses. He smiled and gestured for Sauli to come closer. Sauli rested the flowers on the end of the bed and wrapped his arms around Mika, kissing him passionately as he did so. The nurse giggled and the doctor turned away with a bright red face.

"We'll leave you be," said the doctor, "press the red button if you need anything." The doctor and nurse fled the room and left Sauli and Mika in silence, the sound of their lips parting the only thing that could be heard.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Mika," said Sauli, rubbing his boyfriend's chest, "I was so worried. You sounded so...so terrified...I was scared something happened to you. Not to mention that the police hadn't found Adam yet when I brought you to the paramedics-"

"What was wrong with Adam?" Interrupted Mika. "I didn't see him at all. The doctor said he was in the basement, but why would he be there?" Sauli held Mika's left hand softly.

"Easy baby," he said, "The police found Adam unconscious against the basement wall. When he woke up, he gave the best description he could of the man who broke into our house. He said he was in the basement because he heard a strange noise down there, so he went to investigate. He told us he saw the intruder and tried to fight him off, but the trespasser knocked him against the wall, which made him pass out."

"What a story," said Mika with suspicion, "funny how he remembers everything and I only have flashes..." Sauli frowned and gently kissed Mika's head.

"You have a concussion, baby," he said, "The doctor said your memory would be fuzzy when you woke up, but I'm just happy you still remember me." Mika smiled and kissed Sauli's cheek, making him smile lightly. "I'm so glad your wounds weren't that bad. You have a minor concussion and slight bruising on your ankles and all Adam has is a cut on his arm and a torn earlobe." Mika's eyes widened in fright and revelation. His memory began to piece itself back together...

"_You pitiful fool," said the beast, lifting Mika off the ground, leaving him hanging upside down, "I almost feel sorry for you." The creature used its index finger to spin Mika around like a windchime in the breeze. "Time to say goodnight," it growled, opening its mouth wide, ready to feast. In a flash, Mika grabbed the earring he saw hanging from the creature's ear and pulled on it hard, tearing the flesh on the creature's ear completely off. The beast shrieked in pain and whipped Mika across the room..._

"_SAULI CALL THE POLICE! Screamed Mika. "THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE HOUSE!" The creature gasped and began to breathe heavily. _

"_Oh no," he heard it say, "I can't let him see me like this." Mika opened the door slightly and saw the creature spread its wings and fly out the nearest window, leaving pieces of broken glass everywhere. On its way out, the creature cut its arm on the windowsill, leaving a sliver of blood behind..._

"Sauli!" Cried Mika, grabbing Sauli's arms and pulling him close. "Sauli, you have to listen to me, okay?! I have to tell you something really important and it's probably going to sound totally insane, but you have to promise me you'll believe me, alright?!" Sauli looked frightened.

"Mika," he said, trying to break free, "you're hurting me. Calm down, baby. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not that insane."

"I can't relax!" Shouted Mika. "You don't understand! Adam is dangerous, Sauli! You can't trust him!" Sauli rolled his eyes.

"You're doing this now? While you're hurt? I already told you-"

"No!" Shouted Mika, "You're not listening to me, Sauli! Adam is the one who did this to me, Sauli!"

"No," said Sauli, "an intruder did this to you. Adam explained to the police-"

"Adam is a liar, Sauli! He did this to me! He turned into this monster thing and attacked me!" Sauli looked really concerned and scared now.

"Mika," he said, "I think you're delusional, baby...There's no such thing as monsters."

"Sauli, please!" Cried Mika. "You're in danger!" Sauli broke free of Mika's hold and moved away from him.

"I'm going to go now," said Sauli, worry and fear in his tone, "Please, rest. I'll visit you later when your head is in the right place, okay?"

"Sauli, wait!" Mika reached out for Sauli as he left the room. Sauli sighed when he shut the door behind him, looking back at Mika through the window in the door. Mika had his face in his hands, looking down and motioning as if he was crying.

"Everything okay in there?" Asked Angela, who was sitting in the waiting room. "I heard shouting." Sauli frowned and said with a sigh,

"Mika's delusional. He keeps saying Adam did this to him, that Adam is a freakish monster of some sort and that I am in danger." Angela raised her left eyebrow at Sauli, who looked confused. "What?"

"I don't know," said Angela, "I'm just intrigued as to why you didn't believe him."

"He has a concussion," replied Sauli, "The doctor told me he'd be a little off until he recovered, but I didn't expect him to be this off."

"It's a pretty specific delusion if you ask me." Sauli sighed once more and rubbed his temples.

"I think I need a coffee or something," he said, "Too much anxiety in one day for me." Angela rubbed Sauli's back gently and put a small smile on her face.

"Hey," she said, "why don't you go round up Tommy from Adam's room and get two soy lattes down at the hospital cafeteria?" Angela pulled out a 20 dollar bill and handed it to Sauli. "My treat. You deserve it." Sauli smiled and hugged Angela tight.

"Thank you, my friend," he said, "I could use a good latte." Sauli laughed lightly with Angela and started on his way to get Tommy. "Aren't you coming?" He asked, turning his head to face her.

"You go on ahead," she said, gesturing for him to leave, "I'll catch up with you guys later." Sauli shrugged and continued on to get Tommy. Angela opened the door to Mika's room and walked inside.

"Sauli?" Gasped Mika, looking up. Angela shook her head.

"Nope," she said, "just me. Sauli mentioned to me what you told him."

"Oh great," grumbled Mika, "now you think I'm crazy too?" Angela took a seat at Mika's bedside and shook her head.

"Actually, the complete opposite. I believe you." Mika looked at Angela in pleasant surprise, his eyes wide and welcoming.

"You do?" He asked. Angela nodded once more. "But why?" Angela took a deep breath, then began to speak.

"I've...seen things," she said quietly, almost as if she was too embarrassed to speak, "When we were working together, I saw his reflection in a puddle of water. It had horns and red hair and yellow eyes..."

"That's what the monster looked like!" Cried Mika.

"Shh!" Said Angela, putting her hand over Mika's mouth. "Be quiet! If anyone hears us talking about this they'll transfer us both to a mental institution!" Mika nodded and Angela moved her hand away. "Another time," she continued, "he got mad and I saw the walls melt and the door shatter, but seconds afterward it was all gone. I thought I was going crazy, but when I heard that there was a possibility you've seen it too, I knew it was real."

"What are we going to do about?" Asked Mika. "I can't let things go on like this. He's living in _my_ house, leaving Sauli and I in the most danger!" Angela reached into her purse and pulled out a small leatherbound book.

"After the weird instances at work, I googled the visions I was having and after clicking a few links, I was lead to this book. The summary online said it's like some kind of old fashioned monster manual. I looked it up and found out they had a copy at the local library, so I've been reading as much as I can." Angela flipped to a page she had bookmarked with a pink tab. Inside was a picture of a creature with a long spiked tail, black angelic wings, long pointed horns, layers of razor sharp teeth, and sharp claws for fingernails.

"That's it!" Said Mika, slightly excited, pointing to the image. "That's the thing that attacked me!" Angela nodded.

"This book said it's a demon called a Siren. It lures in humans with its hypnotic singing, then kills them and eats them so they can rejuvenate their appearance, disguising their demonic features in a mortal shell." Mika gasped.

"That's why there have been piles of bones everywhere! This thing has been eating them!" Angela nodded once again, this time with a frown on her face.

"Those poor people..."

"How do we stop it?" Asked Mika.

"I haven't gotten that far," said Angela, flipping through the pages, "but I did read something about a weakness."

"That sounds promising," replied Mika.

"Just lemme find it," said Angela. She flipped through a few more pages, scanning each page for something useful. "Ah!" She said, pointing to a paragraph, "Here it is!" Mika leaned in closer, eager to listen.

"Though mostly indestructible," read Angela, "the Siren does have a few weaknesses known to mankind. It is said that if the Siren hears its song played in reverse, the creature will suffer great pain to its eardrums, giving its victim time to attack or escape."

"That'd be useful if we had a recording of the song," said Mika annoyed. "What are the others?"

"It says here," continued Angela, "that the Siren, like any other demon, may be repelled by holy items such as crosses, holy water, or anything blessed by a member of the church." Mika sighed with relief.

"Oh good," he said, "Sauli always wears the golden cross necklace his mother gave him. That should keep him safe for now. Anything else?" Angela read through the rest of the page, but sighed in defeat.

"No," she said sadly, "I guess that's all they have for now. I have your number, so I'll text you if I see anything else that could help. In the meantime, we need to get Sauli and Tommy to see the real Adam. Any ideas?" Mika shook his head and sighed sadly.

"Nothing," he said, "I don't even-" Suddenly, Mika's phone, which was resting on the nightstand next to him, vibrated. Mika picked it up, typed in his passcode, and read the text.

"Hey baby," read the text, "I'm going to visit you tonight at 6:00pm. I'm bringing pizza so we can have a little romantic hospital dinner. Lol. See you in a few hours, my love. Parane pian! Rakastan sinua, Mika. -Sauli." A lightbulb went off in Mika's mind and he smiled bright.

"I think I just got an idea."

"What is it?" Asked Angela, leaning in with intrigue. Mika chuckled.

"Just be here at 5:30 and I'll explain everything then. Bring a handheld audio recorder. We're going to finish this, once and for all."


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A nurse walked into Adam's room, being careful to shut the door without making any noise. She smiled as she noticed Adam sleeping peacefully in his bed. She put an extra blanket over him and lowered his airconditioning just a notch. She fluffed his pillows, being extra careful not to wake him, then went to change his iv. She gasped as she noticed the bag of blood was completely empty. Usually, patients don't completely drain the iv of fluid, especially ones with minor injuries like this patient, but this particular patient had already gone through three bags of blood in a period of three hours. The nurse thought about asking the doctor about this, but she decided that perhaps there was something else wrong with him that couldn't be seen. The nurse was careful not to pull the iv out of Adam's skin as she detached the old bag and attached a fresh bag of blood to the iv. When she was finished, she did one last check on Adam's temperature, then left the room, closing the door behind her. Once the door shut, Adam's eyes opened wide. He stretched and yawned with a smile on his face, removing the iv from his arm and placing it in his arm, sucking the blood from the bag.

"Ah," he said refreshed, his skin glowing with health, "Gotta love the drinks they serve here. I better make sure to leave my compliments to the bartender before I go." Adam chuckled to himself and stood up from his hospital bed. He grabbed his clothes, which were folded on a desk nearby. He changed fast and took a quick look at the clock once he was finished. 5:45pm. "Suppertime," grinned Adam, baring his monstrous fangs. He opened the door to his room silently, making sure no one heard him leave. He slunk across the hall with stealth not even a fox could rival. He looked through the window on Mika's door, stalking his prey from a distance like a lion. Mika slept comfortably against his hospital pillow, an innocent sleepy smile painted on his face. Adam smirked devilishly and slowly turned the door handle with his tail. The door opened with a crack and, with intense speed, Adam entered the room. He didn't make a sound as he leaned in close to Mika, petting his hair gently. Mika stirred, his eyes opening.

"Huh?" He said yawning. "Who's there?"

"Shh," whispered Adam, "hush, dear. Just listen to my voice." Adam cleared his throat and began to sing in a soft whisper.

"_I was looking for love all over,_

_You're the hunter and I'm your prey._

_Now I'm lost in a love hangover,_

_I try to leave, but I have to stay." _

Mika smiled, his eyelids fluttering in complete bliss.

"What beautiful singing," he said enchanted, "More please." Adam chuckled, his fangs now exposed.

"As you wish," Adam leaned in closer, Mika's pulse ringing in his ears and the smell of his blood dancing in Adam's nostrils.

"_It's voodoo, voodoo, voodoo._

_Under your spell. _

_'Cause the voodoo that you do,_

_Is all that you can do,_

_To make me into your fool._

_'Cause when you do your voodoo,_

_I'm just like a doll,_

_That your pins keep pushing into._

_So every time I try to break this trance,_

_I'm just so afraid I'll miss my chance,_

_To be bewitched by the bayou._

_I just gotta say I want your hex,_

_I don't wanna live without your hex,_

_I'm so obsessed with your sexiness."_

Mika closed his eyes and Adam let his beastly features expose themselves. He opened his mouth wide, leaned in close to Mika, ready to bite, when suddenly...

"Now!" Cried Mika. Angela burst out of the hospital room's closet and pressed a button on a device she was holding. The device began to play Adam's singing, only backwards. At the sound of it, Adam cringed and covered his ears. He groaned in pain and that groan slowly transitioned into an unnatural screech of pain. Angela and Mika smirked as Adam looked up at them, tears of pain filling up his eyes.

"Scream all you want," said Angela, "but no ones going to help a monster like you." Angela and Mika began to kick Adam as hard as they could with the heels and point of their shoes. Adam winced in pain, but only the music was really injuring him. The sound hitting his eardrums was like taking a ginsu knife, dipping it in salty acid, stabbing it through your eardrum, and twisting it. Mika kicked hard and stomped on Adam's arm, trying his hardest to snap the bone, but it wouldn't break. He grunted in frustration, furious that he couldn't get vengeance that was satisfactory. He gasped and smiled at the sight of the crucifix hanging over the bed. Mika turned his head to face Angela, a strangely sadistic smirk on his face.

"Hold him down," he said.

"I don't know if I can," said Angela.

"Look at him," said Mika, "he's at our mercy as long as the recording keeps going. Hold him down."

"What are you going to do?" Mika chuckled and took the small crucifix down from the wall, clutching it in his palm.

"I'm going to finish this." Angela nodded and pinned Adam's arms to the ground. Adam tried to struggle and fight, but the pain in his ears made him weak with exhaustion. Mika knelt down beside Adam and raised the crucifix up, eying the perfect spot he wanted to puncture. "Time to say goodnight," said Mika, a vengeful smile on his face. As he was about to thrust the crucifix through Adam's neck, Adam's beastly features vanished and he looked out toward the door.

"H-Help me," he whispered, spitting out blood. Mika looked up and saw Sauli and Tommy standing in the doorway, carrying two boxes of pizza, in complete and utter shock. Sauli and Tommy immediately dropped the boxes and ran over to them, Tommy grabbing Angela's arm and Sauli grabbing Mika's.

"What are you doing?!" Shouted Sauli. "Are you insane?!"

"Ang," shouted Tommy, "what the hell?! He's our friend!"

"This thing is not our friend, Tommy!" Replied Angela, continuing to hold Adam down. "We're trying to protect you guys!"

"Protect us?!" Shouted Sauli as he pulled Mika away from Adam. "Mika, this has gone too far! You're beating him to death!"

"That's the idea, Sauli!" Cried Mika. "If this beast lives, he'll take you and Tommy away from us!" Sauli grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Both of you stop with this childish jealousy and just leave him alone!"

"I am not jealous!" Shouted Mika in Sauli's face. "I'm trying to protect your ass from death! Now stop bitching to me and just let me finish off this sick bastard!"

"You're the sick bastard!" Shouted Sauli back in Finnish. "Can't you see what you're doing?! He's bleeding all over the place! You're acting like a complete psychopath just because you're jealous that Adam has been making me happy and you haven't!"

"Shut up!" Mika slapped Sauli across the face and Tommy and Angela became completely silent. They watched as Sauli put his hand to his face, scowling at Mika.

"You said you would change," growled Sauli, "but you will _never_ change! You're not a man, you're a child! A child who always has to throw a fit whenever he doesn't hear what he wants!"

"Shut up, Sauli," grumbled Mika, clenching his fists in anger, "Shut up or I swear to God I'll-"

"You'll what?!" Shouted Sauli. "Do it, Mika! I dare you!" Mika's face turned red with rage and he punched Sauli in the face, knocking him to the ground. Sauli spit out a string of blood and whimpered in pain as he tried to move away from Mika, who was stomping closer in absolute fury.

"I provide you with a home," said Mika, "I take you to the United States, I help you get a new job, I try to protect you from death, and this is how you thank me?! By acting out and embarrassing me?!" He raised his fist, ready to punch again, when suddenly Adam cried,

"Hey!" Mika froze and turned around to see Adam standing directly behind him. He was breathing heavily and his hands were trembling, showing that he was still in pain, but he was fighting it. "Leave. Him. Alone." Mika huffed and shoved Adam.

"What are you going to do about it, beast boy?" He laughed. "Upset because I got what you can't have?"

"You don't have anything but issues, Mika," snarled Adam. "You think you can just pick on people that care about you because you know they won't fight back? Well," Adam's eyes glowed bright red yellow as he grabbed Mika's throat, sinking his claws deep into his neck, "you're sorely mistaken." Adam roared in Mika's face, his demonic form escaping from the mortal disguise as he did so. Sauli, Tommy, and Angela watched as Adam threw Mika across the room and smashed the recorder next to Angela with his long, reptilian, and spiked tail. Adam panted in both exhaustion and in fury as he watched Mika slowly drift into unconsciousness. Once he was sure Mika was out cold, he smiled, then gasped once he remembered that he had an audience. He turned and looked at Sauli, Tommy, and Angela, who were frozen with fright. Adam looked at all of them, but Sauli's face was the one he paid the most attention to. He looked so...disturbed and confused as to what he was looking at. Adam tried to return to his mortal form, but his powers were too weak.

"S-Sauli," he said, his voice distorted, doubled, and demonic, "I-I..." Sauli's eyes widened in terror, his body trembling as Adam moved closer.

"What _are_ you?"


End file.
